There For Me
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Sequel to "Those Pleading Eyes That Threaten and Adore". Victoria and Erik go to America, but face problems with parents, living separate, and college. Will they make it together? Also, will Erik ask the BIG QUESTION that every woman knows? I don't own the characters or songs, except for OCs that appear. Erik/OC.
1. A Visit to the Lair and Memories

**Victoria's POV**

Ever since I met Erik when I got knocked out and woke up in the lair, my life changed forever. Instead of leaving him, I stayed with him when he kidnapped me and Christine. I finally told him that I loved him and realised the pain that he's been going through because he kept trying to tell me that he loves me. When I woke up, I was back in 2010 and missed Erik. However, the loss was short when I visited Christine's grave and saw Erik again.

We shopped some clothes for him, had him as a roommate, and had a beautiful night together by dancing and having dinner. Right now, I'm packing my bags and getting things ready for the flight back home to America for tomorrow. Erik looked at me and said, "I'm worried, Victoria. What if your family doesn't like me, since I kidnapped you and made you a prisoner?" I thought about how my family will react and mostly about my dad since he's very protective of me. I went away from my bags, caressed his scarred cheek, and said, "I'm worried, too. My mom took the news fine and I'm sure everyone will like you. Just for now, we'll just say that I met you as a voice instructor and that I sang for a show at the Opera House. We could also say that you're staying in America to show more of your work."

Erik ran his fingers through my hair and traced his knuckles along my cheekbones. He said, "Before we leave for tomorrow, I want to take a look at my home one last time." I realised that he was talking about his lair and said, "I like to go, too. There were so many memories I want to keep when I was there with you." I looked at the gardenia necklace he gave me that one Christmas when I was with him, then he said, "Alright, let's go." I slipped my flip-flops on and went out of the room with Erik.

We went down the elevator, went through the lobby, and walked a few blocks over to the Opera Populaire. As we walked inside, I looked at all the statues and stairs as the memories came back to me. I never forgot the operas, the masquerade ball and my first dance with Erik, and the practices I had with the chorus. As we walked around the theatre, Erik showed me the place he took me when I was unconscious. He held my hand and led down the tunnels.

I held his arm tightly as the tunnels were darker and darker, but Erik lit a torch and we continued on. Erik looked at me and asked, "Is everything alright, Victoria? You're very quiet." I sighed, "Yeah, everything's okay. It's just that there's a lot of memories here; they're the ones I don't wanna forget." We kept walking and I quietly sang, "Those who have seen you face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear..." Erik looked at me and sang, "It's me they hear."

We got onto the gondola, went through the tunnels, and sang:

Your/My spirit and my/your voice

In one combined...

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my/your mind...

As we got near the gates, Erik looked down at me and smiled, "Sing once again, my angel." I smiled at my guy and sang:

He's there

The Phantom of the Opera!

Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah

Aaah...

As we got closer, I kept singing higher and Erik called, "Sing, my Angel of Music! Sing, my angel." As I sang, the gates opened and the candles from the water began to rise. I kept singing as Erik shouted, "Sing for me! Sing! Sing, my angel! SING FOR ME!" As we came towards the shore, I breathed and sang the last note on-key:

Aaah...

Erik got the boat to the shore, helped me up, and we looked around the caverns. Everything was the same as before and I looked at some of the portraits of myself. I looked to see that the portrait of Demon that I gave Erik as a Christmas gift was still there. I took those and held them close to me as I carefully place them into a bag. I looked around to see that Erik took some of the clothes he used to wear and picked up the white mask.

He looked at me sadly and sighed, "When I took you away and yelled at you, I felt horrible for taking away your freedom. When I lashed out at you, I wasn't myself; I was this horrible monster that has no heart. I wear a mask emotionally to hide my pain and regret from you since you've been here with me. When I wear it, I was only protecting myself and I feel self-conscience when my mask is enraged. After you saw my face when I took my mask off, you've changed me." I looked at Erik, hugged him close to me, and I almost heard him crying. I sighed, "Erik, I know how you feel. It's gonna be okay, you'll see." I stroked his hair and rubbed his back as I sang softly:

We are home

We are where we shall be forever...

Trust in me, for you know

I won't run away...

From today, this is all that I need

And all that I need to say...

Don't you know how you've changed me?

Strange, how I finally see...

I've found home

You're my home...

Stay with me.

He looked at me as tears ran down his cheeks, then I gently wiped them away with my hand. He held my hand close to his face and sighed, "You still mean everything to me, Victoria. I don't want to lose you because of me." I said, "I know, Erik. No matter what, we'll go through with this. I promise." I gently kissed his eyelids and walked around towards the chamber to find the swan bed. As I was walking there, I found a mannequin that looked like Christine and found the wedding attire that I wore when Erik tried to kill Raoul if I didn't choose to stay with Erik for the rest of my life. I took the dress and veil off, then looked at Erik and joked, "If I ever get married or look for a dress, I don't have to do any shopping."

He gave a small laugh and said, "You looked beautiful in the dress, Victoria. Whatever you wear, you always look beautiful. You're my eternal rose." I blushed and placed the gown into a plastic bag with the veil safely. I found the bed, sat on it, and sighed, "So many memories to cherish here. I'll never forget this place." After a few minutes, I came out and found Erik near the shattered mirrors. He held my hand as we walked through the crevice, then I felt my hand on the side of the wall. I whispered, "It's so dark that I can't even see your face, Erik."

I felt myself tugged and heard him say, "Don't worry. I'll be your eyes, Victoria." We walked for about 30 minutes and I heard stones creaking. I walked out to see the graveyard and we're inside Gustav Daae's mausoleum. Erik sealed the passage, opened the gates, and we walked out of the mausoleum. I said, "Whoa, that was fun. You know your way around." Erik chuckled and said, "I'm the Opera Ghost. I could even go through the passages and crevices blindfolded, then know the way back."

I looked at Christine and Raoul's graves, silently prayed, and I noticed a letter on the tombstone. I picked it up, opened it, and it was written by Raoul. I heard Erik ask, "What is it?" I looked at Erik and said, "I just found this on Raoul's tombstone. I guess nobody saw it when they passed here and I didn't. I didn't visit Raoul's grave yesterday, just Christine's." I placed the note in my purse and sighed as I looked at the graves. Erik placed his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I could tell he missed Christine and that really cared about her as he does me.

After a few minutes, he held my hand and said, "Come, we should go to your room. It's getting late." I noticed that the sky was getting darker and we walked out of the cemetery to call a cab. A cab pulled up and we rode back to the hotel. He asked, "What was the letter about?" I said, "I didn't get a chance to read it. I'll read it to you when we're in the room; it's hard to read in a moving vehicle and I tend to get headaches." We got to the hotel, went into the elevator, and got inside my room.

* * *

**How was that one? Like my sequel? I just wanted to say thanks to deanna37 and grapejuice101 for giving me inspiration and sharing ideas with me; you guys are awesome! I don't own any of the songs; all rights to respectful owners. I only own Victoria (me) and other OCs that appear. I hope you like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	2. The Letters from the Graves

As we were inside the hotel room, I sat on the couch and opened the letter from my purse. I read that it was from Raoul and read it carefully. It said:

**Ever since the night Victoria stayed with the Phantom, known to her as Erik, I kept thinking about her. I never forgot her kindness, her compassion, and courage. I've heard that she was gone the night afterwards and wondered what had happened to her. All that mattered to me was that she was happy with the deformed man and that's all that mattered to her. After a few months, Christine and I married in the spring. Years later, Christine gave birth to a son, whom we've named Gustav Erik de Chagny. Also, Christine gave birth a beautiful daughter and named her Melody Victoria de Chagny. Both of my children had love for the arts, music, and dancing. Gustav became a famous pianist and Melody became a dancer for the Parisian Ballet. **

**Of course they've grown beautifully, married and had children, and I still lived with Christine. When my wife laid dying, she kept telling me to never forget about Victoria or Erik. She even told me about some of the things that reminded her of them, which was a music box that looked like a monkey, a portrait of a horse, and a red rose with a black ribbon. After she took her last breath, my heart ached and I had her grave close to her father's. A few years later, I went to an auction and won the music box Christine told me about, then placed it at her tombstone. As I looked at her grave and was about to leave, a red rose with a black ribbon was lying there. **

**Again, I kept thinking about Victoria and Erik. A few days later, I was close to dying and heard the news of the Opera Populaire being renovated to its splendor years ago. As I took my last breath, I kept thinking about Victoria and Erik, never forgot about them all those years, and finally reunited with Christine. If Victoria finds this and reads this, I just want to let her now that I missed my little sister and dear friend.**

**Vicomte Raoul de Chagny.**

After I finished reading, tears fell from my eyes and I tried to stop them from coming. They couldn't stop and I let them fall freely. Erik sat next to me and asked, "What's wrong? What is it?" I took a breath, "I just read the note and Raoul just wrote this before he died. It said that he and Christine married, had children and grandchildren, and that they couldn't stop thinking about me. He also said that if I read this, he just wanted to know that he missed me. I love Raoul like he was my brother, Erik. I miss them so much."

I sobbed into Erik's chest and felt my back being stroked. He rocked me gently and sighed, "It's alright. I know, I know. Shh...my angel. I'm here." I kept crying and heard him sing, "Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses." I lifted my head and sniffled a bit, then he wiped my tears away with his hand as he sang, "Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night."

I got up to get myself changed and get ready for bed, then I picked out my nightgown that I wore when I was in the lair the first time. I heard him singing still, "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar. And you'll live as you've never lived before."

I had my teeth brushed, face washed, and was already dressed. I walked out of the room and sang along with him, "Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind. In this darkness that you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey to a strange, new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be!" Erik walked towards me, cupped my face with his hands, and sang softly, "Only then, can you belong to me."

We looked at each other, then he turned me around and placed his hand around my waist, "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication..." He gently brought up my hand to touch his face and held my hand close. "Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin! Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night!" I smiled at him and my eyelids began to droop. Before I fell asleep, I was already picked up bridal style and was carried to my bed.

He laid me down, pulled the covers up for me, and sang, "You alone can make my song take flight..." I felt him gently move a lock of hair from my face and sing softly in my ear, "Help me make the music of the night." I was already asleep and felt his lips press my forehead.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

After Victoria was already asleep, Erik walked over to the couch and picked up the letter that Victoria read. He read it and realised how much the Vicomte really cared about Victoria. He sighed and noticed that something slipped out of the note. He bent down and picked up a piece of paper.

He looked at the small note and read it carefully. It said:

**My dearest Erik, **

**Words cannot describe how I missed both you and Victoria. When I heard you and Victoria disappeared, I felt heartbroken that I'll never see the both of you ever again. I want to tell you that Raoul and I have two beautiful children, and we decided to honor both you and Victoria by giving them both your names for their middle names. I want to apologize for revealing your face in your opera. I never intended to hurt Victoria. I hope in your heart you can forgive me. I want to ask you to do something for me. Take good care of Victoria. She's a special girl and very talented. She sees the beauty of you inside and out. I don't know if you'll get this letter, Erik, but I pray you do. Give both Raoul and I our love to Victoria. ****Good-bye, Erik. **

**Sincerely,**

** Christine**

He held the note, folded it inside of Raoul's note, and stuffed them into Victoria's backpack. He remembered what Christine had said when he accused Victoria for having his face shown in public and blaming her. _"She didn't do anything wrong! I did it because I didn't want her to get hurt. She's like a sister to me and I can't bear to see her in pain."_ He walked towards the windows, opened the double doors, and looked at the city from the balcony.

He looked at the night sky and whispered, "I forgive you, Christine. I promise to take care of her." He looked over the Opera House one last time and sighed. He walked back into the room, closed the windows, and went towards Victoria. She was sleeping peacefully and looked content.

Erik took his shirt, shoes, and socks off before climbing into the bed. He got into the covers next to her, held her around her waist, and closed his eyes as he placed his head near her shoulders. He whispered softly, "I love you so much, Victoria."

* * *

**How was that one? Special thanks to grapejuice101 for sharing the ideas about the letters; you rock! I hope you guys like where this is going so far. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	3. Coming Home

**Victoria's POV**

I woke up with the alarm buzzing and got up. I held back a laugh when Erik shot up and fell to the floor. He groaned, "Victoria, what the Hell is with the alarm?" I turned it off and said, "Sorry about that, but it helps me get up early and get ready for the flight." I walked towards him and asked, "Are you okay? You took a pretty nasty fall."

He got up, held my face, and said, "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." I got myself freshened up, got on my jeans and tank top, got my sneakers on, and placed my items into my backpack and suitcase. I was glad that the hotel also had some suitcases, so I don't have to freak out about stuffing Erik's things into my bags.

Erik was already dressed in a gray t-shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers; he looks really good! I smiled, then Erik looked at me and asked, "What?" I said, "You can fit in my time and dress right. You look so hot." He raised a brow, then I said, "You look handsome. Ever since I've been with you, you still don't know what I mean. I better get a book called 'How to Speak Slang for Dummies'."

Erik and I laughed, then I said, "Okay, let's go." I got my bags ready and noticed that one of the hotel workers knocked to have the bags brought down to the lobby.

Erik helped me get the suitcases down, but I only held onto my backpack and purse. I walked out, locked the door, and followed the bags to the elevator. As we got down, I went towards the desk to return the keys and said thanks for the stay.

A cab pulled up and the hotel workers placed the suitcases in the trunk. I looked at Erik and said, "This is it. Everything's gonna be okay when we get there. You passed the tests and are a citizen." Erik sighed, "I know. When we get there, I don't know how your family is going to react and how I'm going to make a living. We just converted the 20,000 francs to American money for myself, but I don't know."

I walked into the cab with him and sighed, "I'm nervous, too. But no matter what, I'm still gonna be there for you." It was a 20 minute drive to the airport. We got there, went through security without any problems, and went over to the seats to sit in. After some instructions about safety and emergencies, the plane took off and I placed my headphones on to listen to some music.

I placed a CD into the player as Erik said, "This is incredible." I looked at him and asked, "Starting to like planes?" He said, "It seems terrifying at first, but I'm starting to get used to it." I sighed, "Yeah, things have changed, but I haven't." I turned on my player and listened to a bunch of songs. I got a little bored and started to fall asleep.

What seemed to be a few hours, I felt things go down and I shot up, "Huh? Wha?" Erik looked at me and said, "Relax. We're landing." I sighed in relief and said, "Oh, that's fine. Note to self: Don't fall asleep when the plane is landing." I got myself unbuckled and got my stuff with me. Erik got up and walked out with me. We went through security again and looked to find our luggage. I found a blue suitcase with a tag and a black suitcase; those were our suitcases.

We went over to pick them up and we sat over at a bench. Erik held my hand and I gave it a squeeze to let him know that I'm still here for him. A voice I knew said, "Victoria! Over here!" I looked up and saw none other than my mother. I bolted up and waved, "Mom!" She ran over to me and tackled me with a hug. She held me tight and gave me kisses as she sighed, "My baby girl! I missed you and kept praying!"

I was happy to see her and groaned, "Mom, not in front of Erik." I was a little embarrassed and pulled away to pick up my suitcase. Erik cleared his throat and said, "You have a very loving daughter, Mrs. Rath." Mom looked at him and asked, "Are you the Erik she told me about?" Erik held his hand out and said, "Yes, I am. Erik Destler, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Mom held her hand out and shook it saying, "Nancy Rath, the pleasure is all mine." I picked up my stuff and said, "Mom, Erik and I talked things over. Remember on the call I gave you two nights ago that he's going to be staying here?" She looked at me and said, "Yes, but I didn't say anything to your father that Erik is the Opera Ghost or anything that had happened. He'll stay over at our home until we find a good place for him to live."

I said, "Don't let it be too far. Just somewhere that's almost close to home and that I can be able to drive there to visit him whenever I can." Mom looked at me give big eyes, which made Erik laugh a bit. Mom said, "Okay, let's head home. The dogs want you." I laughed a bit, got my bags, and walked over to Mom's truck parked outside.

We placed the bags in the back, then I said, "I call shotgun!" I went to the front seat and got myself strapped. I watched Erik go inside and strap himself. As the car started, I looked back and asked, "Comfy back there?" He said, "Yes, quite." Mom drove along the way and I felt sad. Mom asked, "Honey, is everything okay?" I kept thinking about the one phone call I received back in Paris and heard the news that Teddy died by being run over; it happened two days before Erik and I left Paris.

I sighed sadly, "I miss Teddy. He's just a baby and was hope, but that hope is gone. We still have the others, but it's not going to be the same. Honey lost her wrestling buddy and Babie lost her big brother." Erik asked, "Victoria, is it about your dogs? I remembered about the call and that you cried yourself to sleep." I tried not to cry again and sighed, "Yes, and I told you about them back when I had lessons down in the lair with you. I even showed you the pictures through my camera."

As we pulled into the driveway, we parked the car and walked out with the bags. Erik gently cupped my face and said, "It's going to be alright. We'll try to cope with the loss for some time." I smiled a bit and kissed Erik, then we went inside the house. As Mom puts the keys into the door, I heard the yipping and squeaky barks from the Pomeranians: Lovie and Babie. I walked in to see Dad and placed my bags down. He held me close to him in his arms and kissed the top of my head. He said, "I'm sorry that you heard the news, Vivi. We miss him, too."

I bent down to see the two jumping on my leg, then I bent down and said, "Lovie! Babie!" I stroked their heads as they used their front paws to balance on my knees and received tiny kisses from the two of them. Erik was about to say something, then the two ran over and barked at him. Lovie was acting like a guard dog, then I moaned, "Tilt, knock it off!" I picked him up and said, "We don't do that to guests!" Dad looked at Erik and asked, "Victoria, who is this guy?" I thought to myself, _Oh, God. Please don't let things get ugly. _

I said, "I'm gonna put my stuff away and come back down, then we'll do the introductions." I went up to my room with my stuff, unpacked and put away my clothes, and set my backpack to take my CD player/CD case and everything else. I placed the letters from Raoul and Christine in a safe place inside of my underwear drawer and went downstairs.

* * *

**How was that one? It seems the mother took things fine, but will the father? How will Erik react? Wonder what happens next? I'll try to update more, since with ideas and the occasional writer's block. Also, I'm okay with sharing ideas with anyone. I hope you like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: The thing about what happened to Teddy is true, but I changed the day around (he died on the 22 of July, but I decided to make it around the 13 or 14 of June due to the time of Victoria and Erik staying **


	4. Dinners Gone Wrong and Advice

I went downstairs and found Erik holding Babie in his arms. She was panting and looked happy. I stroked the black-and-white parti Pom's head. I smiled, "It looks like she really likes you." I noticed that the table was set up for dinner and noticed that one of my favorite dinners was made: chicken and gravy with mashed spuds, green beans, and rolls. That's a welcome home dinner! I looked to see Honey out of her house and was sniffing Erik's leg. I held Babie and placed her in her little cage, along with Lovie in his cage.

Erik stroked the yellow Lab's head and said, "This must be Honey, right?" Dad said, "Yeah, that's her. Victoria told you about the dogs, didn't she?" Erik said, "She did. From what she told me, they're how I imagined they would be. Victoria, you told me that you taught this one for treats. I know the regular commands, but what does she do besides fetching?" I went towards a box of Milkbones and got a biscuit out. I called, "Honey, here!" I got her attention and told her to sit, lay down, and shake my hand. Then, I held my one hand and called, "High-five!" She brought her paw up and gently smacked my hand as if she did a high-five.

Everyone laughed and I gave Honey her biscuit. I led her into her house and sat at the table. Mom sat next to me on my right and Erik on my left. I looked at Erik and asked, "Could I get you something to drink? We have milk, sodas, water, and beer." Mom had a glass of water, Dad has a glass of beer, and I have a glass of milk. Erik asks, "Mrs. Rath, what kind of water is that? It fizzes." Mom answered, "Oh, that's flavored water. Care for some?"

I got up to open a bottle of flavored water, which was peach and mango. I poured some into Erik's glass and sat back down. Dad had the chicken carved and I held my plate for some pieces. I helped with Erik's plate, then we all had our servings of potatoes and gravy, biscuits, and green beans. I ate a piece of chicken and swallowed it. Dad asked, "So, Erik, how did you and Victoria meet?"

I thought to myself, _Oh, shit! We're in for it! Please don't let things go from bad to worse. _I said, "Uh, I was looking around the Opera House and accidentally bumped into him. Right, Erik?" He looked at me and said, "Oh, right. Well, she dropped her purse and I helped her pick it up. She told me about her love of the musical, The Phantom of the Opera, and I had her see an afternoon show in Box 5. After the show was done, I gave her some voice lessons and she became a very good student of mine."

Mom said, "That was very kind of you to give our daughter some lessons to freshen up. Since you're here in America, have you thought of teaching her more?" I answered, "We talked about it and agreed to have some lessons when I'm in a show, have some chorus, or going over some of the songs from church." I ate some of my dinner fine, then Dad asks, "Victoria, you didn't meet anyone else at Paris, did you?"

I swallowed and said, "Huh? No, not really. The only guy I met was Erik and that was it. Look, he and I are just friends." Dad looks at Erik with a raised brow, "Are you really her music teacher or some Phantom wannabe?" Erik looked like he was trying to stay calm, "No, I was born with a deformity. It didn't stop me from being the person I am today."

I said, "Dad, just let it go." Dad was close to raising his voice, "Sure, if he had something else in his mind besides teaching music!" Erik growled, "Besides teaching music? She looked past my deformity and didn't even scream when I talked to her!" Dad said, "Oh, I guess you didn't actually had her smack her head so hard and claim that you're the Phantom!"

"David, stop!" Mom warned. Erik sneered, "Really? Well, at least she didn't get herself killed or run over by a moving vehicle in the streets! It's good that she didn't get raped by some other men that were looking at her!" He sliced his chicken with his knife and was getting mad. I scolded, "Erik, please!" Dad smirked, "Good, so I don't have to kick your ass if you did anything else to my only daughter!" Erik shrugged, "Or if you had the police on my tail and have me arrested if I even talked to her!"

I slapped myself on the forehead; this is not good. Throughout the dinner, Dad and Erik were still arguing as Mom and I tried to stop things. "David!" Mom scolded.

"Erik!" I moaned.

"Victoria!" Erik gave an innocent shrug and making a point.

"Victoria Catherine!" Dad shouted.

"David, enough!" Mom warned.

Among the shouting and yelling, the dogs were barking and I had just about enough. I got up from my seat, smacked my palm on the table and yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone went silent and stared at me. I sat back down and said, "Listen, we just started having a nice dinner, but it's now ruined. Dad, if you can't get a long with a guest, I suggest you make an ass of yourself someplace else! Erik, that's a bad impression on my dad! If anyone is about to make up excuses, I don't want to hear any!"

I picked up my dishes, rinsed them out, and ran up to my room. I heard Mom and Dad call my name, but I slammed the door shut and flopped on the bed. I took deep breaths and reached for my phone on my dresser. I dialed my brother's phone and heard some ringing. I said, "Hi, Daniel. I just got back form Paris. I had a great time there. Uh, I hope you don't think I'm nuts, but I just have the real Phantom over at home. Remember the story Mom told you about when I was away?"

He said, "Yeah, I remembered that call from Mom. How did they react?" I sighed, "Well, Mom took it fine when she met Erik. But Dad had to be an ass and got into a fight with Erik. Well, Erik was defending himself and me, then things went ugly. What am I gonna do since he's gonna be in your old room until I find a place for Erik to live? Paris isn't the place for him anymore."

Daniel said, "I dunno, but try to make things better for him when he stays here. Just don't let Dad go grizzly and things will be smooth. I think you might find some decent apartments kinda close to where you live or near the Northampton Community College Campus. I'm glad you're back home, kid. Love ya and see ya." I smiled, "Thanks, Daniel. Sorry if I'm disturbing you. Okay, thanks. Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and decided to get ready for bed. I got my favorite pajamas on, which were leopard print and had a camisole top with long pants.

I went out and found Erik with his bags. I asked, "Did things go okay?" He sighed, "I heard your conversation with your brother. I'll try to make the best of things being here. You know where his old room is?" I pointed to the room that had blue walls and a queen-sized bed. I said, "The drawers are empty and you can unpack, and the closet's open for some things to make it happy."

We looked at each other and laughed a bit. Erik smiled, "Victoria, you have a good sense of humor." I blushed, "Sorry if I sounded weird." Erik held my hands and said, "I don't mind it at all." I smiled a bit, then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. After that was done, I went into my room and got into bed. As I was asleep, I felt someone kiss my forehead and whisper, "I love you, my angel."

* * *

**How was that one? Does that dinner remind of something? Special thanks to grapejuice101 for sharing ideas for this chapter; you're awesome! Okay, I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. **

**AN: This trick Honey did was true; I really taught her how to high-five. She knows shake, sit, down, and stuff.**


	5. Going to the Movies and Meeting Max

I woke up the next morning and came downstairs to get myself some breakfast. I found Dad getting his wallet and keys, then he saw me and said, "Victoria, I'm sorry about last night. I know I was being a jerk and acting protective, but I'm still worried about you." I sighed, "I know, but give Erik a chance. He's been alone his whole life and I got him out of his shell. I really love him, Dad. I know he's older than me by a couple of years, but I still do. He never took advantage of me or tried to have sex with me, honest."

Dad looked at me and hugged me close. He said, "I love you, sweetie. If anything happens or comes up, call me by my cell phone or pager." He went to the door to get to his truck and I said, "I know, Dad. See ya till dinner." He drove off, then I went inside to take the dogs out. I clipped Babie and Lovie on their leashes, then went outside to see them do their business.

After that was done, I placed them in their houses and found Mom walking in from her early morning walk. I looked at Mom and asked, "You talked things over with Dad?" Mom nodded her head and said, "I took care of things. I know how worried he is about you and Erik seems to care a lot about you, too. Since we talked last night, I'm sure things will go fine."

I said, "I'm gonna get dressed and check on Erik." I went upstairs to change out of my pajamas into my jeans and light blue tank top. I slipped on my white Nikes and socks, and I heard some water running. My guess is that Erik's taking a shower and doesn't need anyone to disturb him. I went downstairs to get myself some breakfast, then something smelled good and I went towards the counter; Mom just made cinnamon rolls!

The pastries had some icing already on, then I got myself a plate and a glass of milk. As I was eating, I was thinking about what Erik and I should do. I looked in the entertainment section of a newspaper and thought about seeing a movie in theaters. The Bounty Hunter seemed to grab my attention and I remembered seeing some trailers on TV; this movie looked pretty funny.

I looked at the times for the show and 2:00 was a good time; it's just 10:00 right now and there's a bunch of time. I said, "Hey, Mom. I was wondering if Erik and I can go to the movies. I wanna show him around and have him adjust better." Mom looked at the movie I picked and said, "Okay, that's fine by me. Talk to him and see if he's interested." I finished eating, looked online to buy my college books without any problem, and went upstairs to ask Erik. As I went up, I noticed that the door was closed and I knocked.

"Victoria, is that you?" Erik called from the other side. I said, "Yeah, it's me. Are you decent? I was just wondering if you wanna see a movie with me. It's gonna be showing at 2:00 this afternoon." Erik opened the door and he was already dressed, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He also wore a pair of sneakers and asked, "You want to see a movie at the theaters with me at 2:00? I would like that. Did your mother say it's alright?"

I said, "Yeah, she did. Here's the plan: we get some lunch somewhere before we go to the movies, since the food they serve is expensive as well as the tickets. Is that okay with you?" Erik shrugged, "It sounds like a good plan, so that's fine by me." I smiled, "Great! Okay, just give me a chance to freshen up." I went into my room, brushed my hair out and chewed some dental gum, and dabbed some lip gloss.

I got my purse and found Erik at the bottom of the steps, cuddling with Babie. I smiled and gave Babie's little head a kiss. I received a couple licks from her and held her as Erik handed her to me. I looked at Babie and said, "I know you wanna come, but they don't allow puppies there. Look, we'll be back soon. Keep an eye on the place and keep Mom company."

Erik smiled and said, "She seems quite attached to you. When you're around animals, I kept thinking about how you get along with Caesar and Demon." I shrugged, "I love animals. I also eat meat, but I'm against animal cruelty and poaching. I even wrote a research essay for my high school paper in English class about why tigers in Asia are endangered. It's not just poaching, it's also deforestation and inbreeding. Speaking of Caesar and Demon, I miss them, too. It's pretty funny and cute that before I went into the cemetery with Christine, Demon grabbed my cloak with his teeth and tugged it to stop me.

Erik said, "He must've been very protective of you. Before I attacked Raoul, I saw Demon running loose and saw him running towards the steps near you." I sighed, "Yeah, I saw it happening as well. Wanna leave in ten minutes?" He said, "Yes, that would be fine." I looked into my purse and found a couple of bucks for lunch. Mom got out a $20 and said, "This should about cover for the tickets. Other than that, are you fine?" I said, "Yeah, I have $15 for lunch."

I got my keys out and went into the garage. Erik followed me and took the front seat. I got myself buckled in and moved the car out in reverse, then we drove off towards the shopping area that has fast food/restaurants, shopping malls, and the movie theater. I asked, "Interested in Burger King? It's closer to the theaters and we could sit there for a bit." He said, "I don't mind. Since I'm getting used to being in your time, I think I'm adjusting." We both got out of the car and got our orders; I'm getting a Whopper JR w/cheese, no pickle or tomato, and fries. Erik settled for a Chicken Sandwich and fries.

We got our trays up and found a good seat near the window. I got into a fry and ate it. Erik looked at me and asked, "How did they make these burgers?" I looked up and said, "That? Oh, that's frozen beef patties that people fry up on the grill and cook it. No parts or organs are involved, just meat." We ate our lunch and Erik asks, "When you're in college, what classes are you taking?"

I said, "Well, I'm gonna be taking an English class, Theatre class to learn about different forms of the theatre, a speech class to give out some speech presentations, and a Statistics class. In the spring, I'm taking more classes that involve the theatre and dancing. Antoher year's gonna be the same and if I pass all the courses required, I'll graduate and probably go to New York or Philadelphia to start my career." Erik held my hand and said, "If you can perform in the Paris Opera, you'd do well in New York or any of the cities as a performer." I smiled a bit and got my tray placed on top of the other trays that were done.

* * *

I got my purse and walked out with Erik to go see The Bounty Hunter, but a voice I knew called, "Hey, cutie! Remember me!" I groaned, "Oh no, not him." Erik looked at me and asked, "Who was that?" I pulled Erik along and tried not to create a fight, "That was my ex-boyfriend, Max Stevens. Before I met you, I was dating him back in my sophomore year in high school, but he cheated on me with some skanky cheerleader when the prom came up in my senior year."

Erik looked like he was about to strangle him, but I said, "He's not worth it. Let's just go and watch the movie." Max walked over and he was just like how I remembered him; he had brown hair that was choppy, hazel eyes, and a nice body. Girls back in high school say that he looks like Ashton Kutcher and Chad Michael Murray. He said, "Vicky, why's your cousin with you? He looks like he had a bad sunburn." I said, "He's not my cousin, Max. He's my music teacher and that's also none of your business."

Max sneered, "Hey, I'm your boyfriend! Aren't you supposed to tell me things?" I said, "Get it through your head, Max. You cheated on me and ignored me like an abandoned puppy. Chris and Violet told me about you, and they were there for me when I was depressed. Did you even get a second look at me when I saw you? No. Besides, we're done and I feel nothing about you." Erik and I walked to get tickets, but Max said, "Yeah, those losers shoulda told you about it earlier!"

I turned around and shoved him, "Listen, you cheated and ditched me! Besides, they did! If you think I can welcome you back with open arms after graduation and before going to Paris, go fuck yourself!" Max smirked, "I'm kinda glad that I cheated on you 'cause of your big mouth and big head!" Erik grabbed him by the shirt and growled, "Don't ever say that to her! She's not what you think she is! No matter what you say or do, you're never going to have her!" Max backed off and said, "Okay, fine. Ya don't have to get a bug up your ass."

I got the tickets up and saw Max run off to somewhere. I looked at Erik and asked, "What did you do?" Erik sighed, "He just got me angry and I told him that you're never going to be his." I said, "That's good that you stood up for me, but you could've been arrested if you fought him or even killed him. You'd be more of a monster than he is." Erik gently lifted my chin, "I know, but I don't want to lose you because of me." I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him and pulled apart saying, "Okay, let's head inside. It's about to start in ten minutes."

We got inside and head our tickets handed in, then we went towards the door to see the movie. We looked around the seats and found a good one in the middle that wasn't too far or too close to the screen. After we watched the previews, we watched the movie. It talks about this case worker, who was an ex-wife of a bounty hunter, and she's on the run trying to solve a case and not get arrested by him. The actors were Jennifer Aniston and Gerard Butler, and these two were pretty hilarious.

I was laughing at the parts when Milo runs through the golf course and gets pelted by golf balls, being tazored, and a bunch of other scenes. Through the laughs, I could hear Erik laughing with me. I leaned on Erik's shoulder as the movie showed Milo and Nicole in jail, then they remembered their anniversary and kissed each other through the bars. When the credits came up, we got up and left the theaters. I asked, "How did you like it?" Erik looked at me and gave a small laugh, "That was pretty funny. I really enjoyed it, even more than seeing Il Muto."

As we got into the car, Erik asked, "The actor that played Milo, was he the one the you said that I looked like and played me in some movie about me?" I said, "Gerard Butler? Yeah, that's him. Are you really sure you want to see the movie, The Phantom of the Opera? I have it on DVD and we could watch it tonight." He looked at me and sighed, "I'll try, Victoria."

* * *

**Okay, how was that one? I made up Max Stevens, another OC. There's gonna be more OCs involved. I don't own the movie Bounty Hunter, but it's a pretty funny movie. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. Once Upon Another Time

We got home from the movies and settled in for some dinner. After we ate, I was glad that Dad and Erik finally got along. I got done drying the dishes with Mom and went into the living room to get my DVD of The Phantom of the Opera. I got the disc in and said to Erik, "I'm going to show this to you. I don't want you to be upset about watching this. Okay?"

Erik looked at me long and sighed, "Alright."

I pressed the button to start the movie and we watched the beginning with the auction and chandelier rising, the Opera House, and Christine making her debut. Erik sighed, "She sounded just like she did when you were at the Opera House." I smile a bit and we went through the whole movie. As we got to the part where the Phantom gets unmasked, my heart split and the memories almost started to come back. Erik and I laughed a bit when Carlotta croaked, then we watched the rooftop scene.

As the movie continued when Madame Giry told Raoul about Erik's past, my heart tore in half when I watched the gypsy leader abuse Erik. I paused the movie and asked, "That really happened when you were little?" Erik looked at me and sadly sighed, "After I was able to walk and talk, my mother sold me to a band of gypsies and had my face hidden. I was paraded around like a freak and was beaten, starved to death, and had people throw things at me. They screamed in horror and laughed when they saw my face."

I hugged Erik close and whispered, "I'm glad Madame Giry found you and helped you escape. I don't know what would've happened if the police caught you." We continued the movie and got to the final scene where Erik and Christine kiss. I felt a little jealous, but I kept thinking to myself that it didn't happen. I started to tear up when Erik is given the ring, smashes the mirrors, and is gone. Once the movie got up to the cemetery and the rose left on Christine's grave, I look at the screen change to color when the camera zoomed on the diamond and the candle going out to end the movie. I popped the disc out and noticed Erik looking upset.

I turned off the TV and asked, "Erik, what is it?" He stood up with his fists clenched and said, "It was a good movie, but there is just one problem. WHERE WERE YOU?" I shook a little and said, "Listen, this didn't really happen. People just thought of your story as a tragic love story. I wasn't even in the movie when they were filming and I wasn't born before 1871." Erik didn't say anything, but stormed off upstairs and slammed the door. I went after him and said, "Erik, open the door!"

Erik shouted from the other side, "Go away!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Listen, just hear me out. Just because this happened in the movie, musical, and books doesn't mean that it happened in reality. There was a chandelier crash, but the whole thing that happened between you and Christine never happened." Erik opened the door and let me in. He sat on the bed and sighed, "How could this have happened if you weren't there? I know that you weren't born in that time, but why?"

I shrugged, "It's so hard to explain, but they only focused that your heart was broken by Christine and that they had to add more pain. Before I met you, I sang to myself in Box 5 and wished that you were real. I thought you were a fictional character, but you were real when I heard your voice and got knocked out by you. Over that time when I was your prisoner, I knew that you were really a man and a tortured soul. I was always with you and cared about you, even loved you. I still care and love you. I'm still here. I really was there, but the movie didn't show it and neither did the history books that I've read in the library at Paris."

I placed my hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat. I asked, "If you're not real, can't you feel my hand near your heart?" Erik looked at me and said, "I can feel it. You're whole and warm as I am. I'm sorry, Victoria. Please forgive me." I sadly smiled, caressed his scared face, and said, "I forgive you, Erik. I love you, my guide and guardian." We kissed each other, then I got up to get ready for bed. I went out of my room, dressed in a baby blue nightie that came to my knees and had spaghetti straps.

I got into the covers of my bed and fell asleep. When I was dreaming, I had dreams about the times I was with Erik back in 1871. They were the best memories, both happy and sad. However, they faded away when I saw Max. I was on my side, wearing just a slip and had tears rolling down my face. Erik stood in front of Max and was about to help me. Max was holding a gun and was aiming at Erik's chest. I screamed, "ERIK, NO!" and a bullet rang out. I shot up from the covers and felt clammy.

I got out of bed and went into Erik's room. I gently shook him and whispered, "Erik. Erik. Erik!" He woke up and moaned, "What is it?" He got up a bit and looked at me, "Victoria, what's wrong?" I looked at my toes and sighed, "I...I-I had a bad dream. I was dreaming about us together back in 1871, but it showed Max aiming a gun at you. I was lying on the floor, stripped to my underclothes and crying. You were there and tried to help me, but a gun shot out and I screamed your name."

Erik held me close to him and stroked my back, "It's alright. I won't let him go near you or let him touch you. You're safe." I took deep breaths and sang softly, "Once upon another time, our story had only begun. You chose to turn the page and I made choices, too. Once upon that other time, we did what we thought must be done and now we have no choice; we do what we must do. We love, we live; we give what we can give and take what little we deserve."

Erik lifted my chin gently and sang, "Once upon another time, I knew how our story would end and maybe I was wrong, but now that moment's gone. Worried still that other time, I'd make time itself somehow bend. But now, I'm not that strong and time keeps moving on." He held me still and we sang softly, "We love, we live; we give what we can give and take what little we deserve."

I got into the covers with him and rested my head near his shoulder as we sang, "We love, we live; we give what we can give and take what little we deserve. Once upon another time." I laid in the bed with him, held him close, and fell asleep easily.

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the song, but I thought it would be fitting. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. Of Stooges and Puppies

The next couple of days, I was looking at Teddy's papers to find who his parents are; Dad took things okay about me and Erik sleeping together and didn't flip out. I looked at the papers with Mom and we know that Teddy's mother was Dasha, but we don't know about the father. I looked at a name and read, "Indiana Jones. That's his father."

Mom said, "I remembered that Dasha's owners said that they bred her with Indiana from a breeding place called Keeshond Heaven. Go see if you can find a Website." I was on the computer already and typed up Keeshond Heaven, then found a link and clicked. I found the site and clicked at some of the pictures. I noticed how cute the puppies are and squeaked, "AH, THEY'RE SO CUTE!"

Mom came into the room, saw the pictures, and said, "Oh my God! They're so adorable!" Erik came in and asked, "What are you two ladies talking about?" I smiled at Erik and said, "We're thinking about getting another Keeshond puppy. You're not gonna believe how cute they are!" Erik looked at the pictures and I held back a laugh when his eyes bugged out. He said, "They look precious! You're getting one!"

Mom looked at the location, wrote the phone number, and called on the portable phone from upstairs. I sat with Erik on the couch, found a VHS of Three Stooges that had their shorts taped, and said, "To make things fun, we're gonna watch The Three Stooges. Erik, I promise you that they're funny and might like watching them as much as this family does."

I popped the tape in and sat with Erik on the couch when the theme song played, then Pop Goes the Easel came up. We laughed through a bunch of the episodes and laughed at the eye pokes, slaps, quotes, hits, and explosions. When Boobs in Arms came up, we had a laugh fest when Curly goes nuts when the sergeant yells orders and when the Stooges accidentally dropped the laughing gas on themselves to laugh themselves hard.

Moe laughed, "Our own army is bombarding us!"

Larry laughed, "We'll get killed!"

A bomb blew in and the laughing Stooges flew away on the bomb towards the sky as the theme song showed the end. I stopped the tape and breathed, "How was that?" Erik caught his breath and I noticed that his face was red from laughing so much. He said, "Those were hilarious. I liked how they used sound effects for the slaps, pokes, and things."

I smiled, "Me too. What was pretty funny is that my grandfather saw them on a stage at Philadelphia back in the 1930s. He saw them do their act with the slaps, Curly spiraling on the floor, and all their stuff." Erik raised a brow, "Really?" I nodded, "Yeah, he even saw Laurel and Hardy as well as the Marx Brothers on stage." I got up to heat myself a breakfast sandwich, then got my flip-flops on to take Babie and Lovie outside to do their business.

I got back inside, unhooked their leashes, and got my breakfast sandwich out of the microwave. I ate my sandwich and noticed that Erik was watching more Stooges shorts. I was eating and sat next to him. He looked at what I was eating and asked, "What's this?" I swallowed and said, "Breakfast sandwich. It's a biscuit with cheese, sausage, and egg."

Erik said, "Even through the technology, food, and clothes, I'm getting used to this a lot more." I snuggled next to him and watched the episode that had Shemp in it; I always loved Curly, but Shemp was pretty funny and made my Dad laugh. After that was done, Mom came in and said, "I just called the breeder and she said that we can come over to see a litter."

I smiled, "Great! Is it okay if Erik can come, too?" Mom looked at me and gave a small laugh when I pulled a cute pout. Mom got her keys out and we all got into the car. We drove about two hours towards Lenhartsville, which had a nice countryside and tons of farms there. We pulled over towards a house that had a backyard that was huge and heard some barking. A woman about 40 with curly hair came out and smiled, "Hi, I'm Colleen. You're Nancy and Victoria, right?" Mom smiled, "That's right. And this is Erik Destler, a guest of ours at home."

Erik smiled, "Pleased to meet you." Colleen smiled, "Same here. Come on in." We walked in and I couldn't believe all the dogs around here! They are so cute and there were a bunch of dogs that had litters. We got a chance to see the studs and I found Indiana, who reminded me of Teddy by his Santa Claus face; he had white circles around the eyes and a white chest that reached towards his face like a beard. I took a picture of him with the digital camera, then went over towards the litter of puppies.

I found Mom and Erik holding two puppies each, which were the boys because we want a male Keeshond. I smiled, "Erik, they seem to like you. I gotta take a picture of this." I got my camera out and took a picture, then I bent down to pet the other puppies, which were the girls. I smiled, "They look like little black bears." One of the puppies got on my lap and I gently picked her up. I noticed how small she was and knew that she was the runt, just like Teddy when we got him as a puppy.

Colleen said, "Some of the girls are reserved. The runt you're holding is going to a family in Florida." I petted the runt and received a tiny lick on my hands. I looked at the boy puppies and one of them had white on his paws like spats. I held him and he wrapped his paws around my hand. I also held his brother, but he curled up to me. I said, "I think the one with the little spats is gonna be our puppy."

Colleen smiled, "He seems to like you. Come when they're six weeks and we'll see which one of the boys will be yours." As we were about to leave, I gave a little kiss to the spats puppy on his little head. As we got into the car, I asked Erik, "What do you think?" Erik held back a chuckle, "They all look sweet and cuddly. I guess the one with the little markings on the paws could be the right one."

I looked at the camera and showed him the pictures that I just took. I smiled, "You look sweet with the dogs. I guess it reminds me when you were with Caesar and Demon." He looked at the pictures and smiled. He looked at me holding the puppies and said, "I thought you'd be a veterinarian because of your love of animals." I shrugged, "I would, but I get queasy about operations and I'm not good at science. Speaking of animals, ever thought of having a pet of your own when we find a place for you?"

He looked at me with a raised brow, then I shrugged, "Just to keep you company and could make a good burglar alarm." Erik cups my face and gives a small chuckle, "You never cease to amaze me or make me smile, my angel." We kissed each other and got home.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? What actually happened when my mom and I were about to get Cubby when he was a puppy happened, but I gave it a twist to show that Erik has a soft side for critters. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. I don't own Three Stooges; all rights to Columbia Pictures.**


	8. If I Can't Love Her

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of hot cinnamon rolls. I got myself one, poured myself a glass of milk, and looked around the ads for apartment rooms. I found one that had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a washer and dryer, TV and drawers, kitchen, and a balcony. I looked at the address, which was a 20 minute drive from here.

I showed Erik the ad, which he seemed happy to hear and got his things packed. I got over to my car, got it started, and waited for Erik. He got his suitcase in the back and got in the seat next to me as he read the directions for me to drive. We got there without any problems and met with the landlord. He showed us the room and said, "I hope you really like this room, sir."

Erik placed his suitcase down and looked around the room. It was just like everything the ad said it would. Erik said, "Everything's perfect. Thank you." The landlord received the check and left us alone. Erik and I unpacked everything, then settled down when everything was finished. A few hours passed and I started thinking about how Erik will be able to stay, make a living now that he's not being the Opera Ghost, and how he'll be able to support himself.

I heard the door open and Erik walked in with a plastic bag. I knew the smell of Chinese food. Erik said, "I thought of getting something to eat since you're still here." I smiled a bit and said, "Thanks, Erik." We went over towards the table and ate. I got myself some rice, beef lo mein, sweet and sour chicken, and an egg roll.

I munched on a piece of chicken and said, "Erik, I'm glad you're going to be living here. I'm still thinking about how you'll support yourself to live here, pay bills and taxes, and get a decent job as a voice instructor." Erik said, "I've had it planned out. I'll still be giving you lessons." I sighed, "I know, but then more people would want to take lessons from you. I'm also worried that if they don't because of your face, nobody would pay you as their voice instructor."

I was about to reason and said, "Also, I'll be really busy with college because of my schedule, night classes, and papers. I'm sorry to say this, but it's not going to be like what happened in 1871. Even when I audition, I may or may not get a callback; same thing if I get a part or not. It was just like in high school where the favorites get the leads and I have to be in the ensemble or get nothing." Erik looked at me and finished his dinner. He got up and held my hand, "I know, but you've kept your head up and dealt with disappointments, even when you were in the choirs."

I smiled a bit and got my dinner finished. I sat on the couch and Erik said, "I'm sure you'll see your friends over at college, right?" I looked at him and asked, "Violet James and Chris Roberts? Yeah, I might see them again. Plus, the campus is big and I might make some more friends there." Erik sat next to me and said with a hint of anger, "What about Max? I was close to strangling that bastard for what he said and did to you."

I moved away from him slightly and said, "Look, I know how you feel, but it's in the past. It still hurts me, but I've moved on from him cheating on me. He was being an asshole when we saw him again. He's gonna be in the same campus, but I'll be relieved that he's not in the same classes I have. You're not gonna be there to protect me, but I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Plus, the school has a good security system with cameras and police."

Erik said sarcastically, "Yes, but what if he's like Buquet? If Madame Giry didn't stop him, that drunk bastard could've raped you. Max might do the same thing and from what you told me about the nightmare from you being stripped, I wouldn't be surprised if Buquet did that to you."

I got up and said, "What the Hell's with you? Buquet's dead and I'm glad he is, but I'd be worried if you killed Max. I still don't have feelings for him, but you'll become more of a monster. Heck, you were acting like one when you got all pissed off and started abusing me when you blamed me for having your face revealed!"

I got my purse and was about to walk towards the door, but Erik grabbed a tight hold of my arm and slammed me towards the wall. He held me in his grip and shouted, "You've dealt with the monster behind the man before, now try it again! You're so young and naive, thinking that you can see the good inside of me! You're wrong! I'm nothing but a monster that must be destroyed! I don't deserve your pity or your comfort!"

I was getting scared and said, "Erik, you're doing it again! I'm scared and I do know about your pain! Don't think that I don't know about misery! I'm an outcast ever since I was a kid! That doesn't make me a monster or a freak, so I kept my head up! You should do the same! Look at yourself; you're not the Erik I know and love!" Erik still held me and shouted, "Your chains are still mine! YOU BELONG TO ME!"

I pulled away from him, but got my wrist held and was thrown to the ground. I landed on my side and held my wrist. It hurts like it was being twisted and tears began to form. I got up and shouted, "I'M NOT YOUR ITEM OR PLAYTHING TO YOU! THE LESSONS ARE OFF IF YOU KEEP THIS UP! IF THAT'S THE WAY IT IS, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR FACE AGAIN!" I picked up my purse, opened the door, and ran out as fast as I could. I ran down the steps, went out of the building, and got into my car. Without hesitation, I started the car and drove away towards home.

I parked in the driveway and got inside the house. Mom and Dad asked what was wrong, but I went into my room and sobbed, "Leave me alone!" I slammed the door, flopped on my bed, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I realised what I've done and noticed the tears in her eyes as she shouted, "I'M NOT YOUR ITEM OR PLAYTHING TO YOU! THE LESSONS ARE OFF IF YOU KEEP THIS UP! IF THAT'S THE WAY IT IS, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR FACE AGAIN!" She got her purse and ran out of the door. I went outside my door and noticed that she already left. I went inside my room and went towards the balcony to see her get in her car. I called, "Victoria! Wait, don't go! I'm sorry!" All I saw was lights going away and smoke disappearing.

I went inside and moaned, "What have I done?" When I was pinning her to the wall, yelling at her, and hurting her, my heart began to ache. I sighed, "She was right. She's not some prize, item, or plaything. She deserves better. She'll never see me as anything, but a monster." I looked at my reflection in the mirror, turned away, and sang:

And in my twisted face,

There's not the slightest trace

Of anything that even hints at kindness...

And from my tortured shape,

No comfort, no escape

I see, but deep within is utter blindness...

Hopeless

As my dream dies,

As the time flies,

Love's a lost illusion...

Helpless

Unforgiven

Cold and driven

To this sad conclusion...

The memories when I first hard her sing when I gave her lessons, seeing her smile the morning after I lashed out at her for taking my mask off, and the good times we've spent together began to help me realise that she has a good heart.

No beauty could move me

No goodness improve me

No power on Earth, if I can't love her...

No passion could reach me

No lesson could teach me

How I could have loved her and make her love me, too.

If I can't love her, then who?

I felt guilty for kicking and hurting her when she took my mask off the first time, threatening to kill her when I had her tied up and blindfolded in my lair, and lashing out at her after I took her to my lair during the night of Don Juan. Even what had happened now, I began to feel upset about my actions towards her.

Long ago, I should have seen

All the things I could have been

Careless and unthinking,

I moved onward...

I looked at the portrait of Demon that Victoria gave to me as a gift, then towards the portraits I did of her. I looked at the one when she was dancing when I first saw her dance for Madame Giry. I held the picture close and tears began to form.

No pain could be deeper

No life could be cheaper

No point anymore, if I can't love her...

No spirit could win me

No hope left within me

Hope I could have loved her

And that she'll set me free ...

But it's not to be

If I can't love her,

Let the world be done with me!

After I finished singing, I just collapsed on the couch and sobbed. I shouldn't have treated her like this and I don't want to lose her again because of me.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having some drama in this one and about how Erik is still having problems about his actions towards Victoria (me). I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I thought of putting that in for a musical moment, just like my first POTO story. I hope you like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. I don't own Violet James; she's owned by Love's Symphony.**


	9. Chats, Kittens, and Making Up

**Victoria's POV**

After that night of the fight, I felt horrible about Erik's actions towards me and me yelling at him before I ran off. I got into the bathroom to take a nice shower, got out, and blow-dried my hair. I called my friends, Violet James and Chris Roberts, who have been my buddies since third grade. I also called up my friend, Kelsey Lasalle. I asked if we could hang out at the mall and got answers that they'll come over. I hung up, got some concealer and lip gloss on, and decided to pick something to wear.

I looked into my closet and fished out a pink peasant top, a pair of denim capris, and got out a pair of white sandals. I got myself dressed, got my purse and keys, and went over to the car to drive towards the mall. I parked my car and went inside. As I got there, I looked over a bench and found Kelsey, Violet, and Chris. Violet has dark blonde hair and blue eyes, along with fair skin. Chris had dark hair that almost looked black and was wavy, had an olive complexion, and dark brown eyes. Kelsey had dark hair that was short with layers, green eyes, and a beige complexion. They ran over to hug me and said that they missed me.

I smiled, "I missed you, too." Violet asked, "What was Paris like? Did you get to see the Opera House?" I nodded my head and showed them pictures from my camera. They looked at them and got to a picture of Demon. Chris said, "That's a cool horse. Who's that?" I said, "That's Demon, one of the horses from the de Chagny estate." Kelsey looked at me and asked, "De Chagny? Like in Raoul from The Phantom of the Opera?"

I said, "I know it sounds dumb, but it's a long story." I told them about when I was in Box 5, met Erik and saw his face, got voice lessons and became a chorus girl/soloist, and fell in love with him. I even told them that he's real and is living in an apartment that was a 20 minute drive from my house. I sighed, "Last night, we had a fight and he started bringing up about killing Max."

"He saw you with Erik or was it the other way around?" Violet asked.

I sighed, "Well, Max saw me with Erik when we were about to see a movie. Of course Max bragged that he was glad about breaking up with me and said bad things in front of Erik. Erik just grabbed him by the shirt and was close to strangling or beating the crap out of Max." Chris snickered, "I'd pay a dollar to see Max get the shit beaten out of him."

I laughed, "Me too. Anyways, I said that Erik shouldn't think about doing it because he'd be more of a monster. Erik just slammed me against the wall and yelled at me to deal with the monster that he is, then he said that I belong to him. I tried to get away, but he just threw me to the ground." Kelsey asked with concern, "Did he hurt you in any way?"

I sighed, "Well, I hurt my wrist when I fell and I felt my heart split in two. I felt the same way when he kicked me around when I ripped his mask off the first time. Also, he kicked me and pulled my hair when he blamed me for revealing his face to everyone as a scheme to have him arrested during the night of Don Juan. After he threw me, I just yelled at him that the voice lessons will be off if he doesn't stop acting like what he did. I also told him off that I'm not an object or plaything, then screamed that I don't want to see him or his face again."

Kelsey gave me a hug and said, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'm sure he'll make things up to you, like he did before back in 1871." I smiled and asked, "So, you guys believe me and my story?" Chris said, "Yeah. Besides, the pictures looked convincing and it's kinda weird that he really looks like Gerard Butler from the movie." I chuckled, "I had that reaction when I heard his voice when I was sitting in Box 5. I knew that he's the real deal when I was pulling and clawing Erik's face to see if the prosthetics came off, but there wasn't any."

Kelsey looked at the pictures of Erik holding the Keeshond puppies and laughed, "Well, he looks sweet holding those puppies." I smiled, "Yeah, he does. Speaking of which, I'll be getting one of them when the eight weeks come up." They heard about what had happened to Teddy and felt bad about his death, but were happy for me that I'm getting one of his half brothers to cope. Violet asked, "Thought up any names for the puppy?"

I shrugged, "Well, my mom and I decided to come up with names that had to do with either wolves or bears. I was thinking that Cubby would be cute for him. Either Spanky or Spunky would be cute." Violet said, "All this talk is making me hungry. Anyone up for pizza, Dairy Queen, or Arby's?" I joked, "Raise your hands to vote. I pick Dairy Queen!" Everyone laughed, then we all decided.

""I think a pizza would be okay." Violet said.

"Arby's?" Chris asked.

"I guess I'm in the mood for something hot and cold." Kelsey said.

I smiled, "Okay, votes are in and Dairy Queen is the winner."

We walked over there, had ourselves burgers with fries and a cone, and sat on the benches to eat. As I ate my burger, I asked, "You guys having the same class as I am?" Chris said, "Well, I'm gonna be in the choir on Wednesday nights like you. I'm gonna be taking an English class, acting, a history class that talks about dance, and a computer class to design stuff with Adobe Illustrator and Photoshop."

Kelsey answers after finishing her cone, "I'm gonna be taking a bunch of dance classes and some be in choir, while Violet's gonna be taking some other courses. I'm sure we'll see each other more and hang out, too. How about you, Vicky?"

I shrugged, "I'll be in the choir, but only for fun. I'm taking Critical Reading because of my placement test results, Statistics, Intro to Theatre, and Speech Communications. I guess I'm gonna be doing a lot of papers, but hopefully they're not crazy as the English class back from our senior year." We finished eating, then I looked at the pet shop they have and decided to visit; I always love animals and it's a tradition that I always visit the animals before leaving the mall.

I went inside with Kelsey and looked around the place. There were a bunch of puppies in their little crates, a few in some glass box to reach and pet, and cages full of kittens. I looked at the little dog that looked like a Sheltie and gave little pets, also receiving little bites from its puppy teeth. I looked around and asked, "Do you think Erik would like having a pet to remind him of me?"

Kelsey shrugged, "I guess he would. His place allows pets, right?" I shrugged, "I saw someone have a Saint Bernard walking near the building when Erik and I were shown to the room. I'm thinking about him having a kitten or a puppy." We looked at the prices that they have and found out that the kittens are cheaper than some of the puppies; a kitten costs about $100 and the breed of a certain puppy was more than that. I shrugged, "Kitten it is."

We looked at the cages and reached our fingers in to pet the little kitties. They gave squeaky meows and purrs, then I noticed one of them was moving its paw around to hit my finger. Kelsey joked, "I think we found the little baby for Erik." I laughed and asked one of the workers about adopting one of the kittens. I pointed at the kitten who was playing with my finger. It had yellow eyes, black fur all over with a tuft of white on the chest, and a pink collar of some sort to tell apart the gender. The male kittens have blue and the female kittens have pink, just like the puppies.

The employee opened the cage and handed the kitten to me. I smiled, "She's so cute! Is there any papers I need to fill out?" He answers, "Yeah, just a few. It won't take long." I looked at the papers about the policies of ownership, medical bills, and a few things. I got those all signed, purchased some cat litter and toys, and got a carrier out. Kelsey was nice enough to pay for the items, while I paid for the kitten and collar. I said, "Kelsey, you didn't really have to."

Kelsey shrugged, "I wanted to. You're my friend and I wanted to do a little something to help cover expenses." I smiled, "Thanks, Kels." I got the things over to my car and got some help with the bags, then I drove home. As I was driving, I was thinking up some names for this little feline. I was thinking that Aria, Melody, or Harmony would be good names for her. I played one of my Shania Twain songs and sang along to _Man! I Feel Like a Woman_, which was my favorite song.

As I was singing, I heard some meowing from the kitten. I smiled, "I guess your name's Shania." I pulled up to Erik's apartment and asked the landlord, Greg, to help me with some of the bags. He asked, "You got Erik a kitten?" I sighed, "Yeah. Sorry if we disturbed the neighbors last night." I was about to explain, but Greg said, "Hey, it's okay. I heard about what happened from Erik. He felt horrible about what he did and wants to make it up to you."

I smiled a bit and got the key out of my purse to open Erik's door. As I got inside, I noticed that the room was dark and candles were lit. Placing the cat carrier down, I looked around and called, "Erik, are you there?" I looked around and heard some singing. I knew it was Erik's voice and listened to him sing:

The day starts, the day ends

Time crawls by...

Night steals in pacing the floor

The moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep

Till I hear you sing...

And weeks pass and months pass

Seasons fly

Still you don't walk through the door...

And in a haze I count the silent days

Till I hear you sing once more

And sometimes at nighttime...

I dream that you are there

But wake, holding nothing but the empty air

As he sang, I was feeling hypnotized like I did when we had the lessons before the night of Hannibal, when he made his presence as the masquerade, and when we sang during the night of Don Juan.

And years come, and years go...

Time runs dry

Still I ache, down to the core...

My broken soul can't be alive and whole

Till I hear you sing once more...

I walked around and felt arms wrap around my waist. I leaned over and heard Erik singing gently into my ear.

And music, your music

It teases at my ear I turn,

And it fades away, and you're not here...

Let hopes pass, let dreams pass

Let them die

Without you, what are they for?

I always feel no more than half-way real

Till I hear you sing once more!

I was still in his grasp and heard Erik say, "Victoria, please forgive me. I don't want to lose you." I noticed that the candles were blown out and the lights came up. I looked at Erik and smiled, "I forgive you." I kissed him on the lips, pulled apart to catch my breath, and said, "You got yourself a little roommate. She's small, but she'll keep you company."

Erik raised a brow and the look on his face almost had me rolling over on the floor laughing. He squeaked, "WHAT?" I laughed and said, "Relax, she's not a human." I went over to the carrier, opened it, and got Shania out. I held her and said, "Erik, meet Shania." Erik looked at the cat and rubbed her head, which made her purr in content.

He smiled, "She's adorable. Did you buy her at some pet shop?" I said, "Yeah, and also a way to let you know I'm here when I'm away at home or at college." I showed Erik about the cat food, litter box, vet appointments to make, and other things about cat care. He seemed to understand and said, "This should be easy." I smiled and said, "I'm sure you two will get along fine."

Erik held Shania and asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" I thought for a bit and said, "Yeah, I'd love to." I stayed with him for a couple of minutes, then walked out the door to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**Aw, isn't that sweet that things turned out okay the next day and Erik ha a little company? I don't own the song; all rights to Andrew Lloyd Weber. I hope you like where this is going so far! I own Chris, Kelsey, and Shania; Violet is owned by Love's Symphony. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. Beneath a Moonless Sky

I got myself showered and dried, then brushed out my hair into a half-back and placed a silver barrette to keep it in place. I got myself dressed in a royal blue dress that came down to my knees, had cream hibiscus flowers as a print around the hem, and a tie-around halter neckline. I slipped on black sandals and a black cardigan, then spritzed some perfume on.

I brushed on some concealer, peach eyeshadow, and drew black eyeliner along my top lashlines. I finished the look with watermelon flavored lip gloss and placed some blue earrings on. I got downstairs with my keys and headed towards the car. I drove out carefully towards the streets and drove off towards Erik's place. I parked the car in and went inside the apartment building.

I gave a small knock on the door and heard locks from the other side click. Erik wore a pair of dark pants, black shoes, and a white shirt. He looked at me and said, "Victoria, you look beautiful." I smiled and said, "Thanks, Erik. You look suave yourself." He led me inside the room and said, "Make yourself at home. Dinner will be up shortly." I sat on the couch and noticed that Shania was curled up like a ball, sleeping like a baby. I held back a squeal at how cute she looks, then gently rubbed her head.

She opened her eyes and purred. I smiled, "Hey, sleepy-head." I looked over my shoulder and asked, "Ready yet?" Erik walked over and said, "It's ready, but you need to close your eyes." I raised a brow, but got up and closed them. I felt Erik's hands cover my eyes and started walking. I stopped as Erik took his hands off my face and say, "Now, you may look." I opened my eyes and the food made my mouth water. There were some lobster tails, biscuits, broccoli, and some shrimp.

I smiled, "You made this?" Erik held my hands and said, "Yes. I was thinking about doing something special to make up for last night." I sat in a chair and got my servings. Erik sat and got his own, then I started to chow down. I tore apart the tail and dipped it into some butter. I smiled, "This is so good, Erik. You outdid yourself." Erik smiled, "I'm glad you like it, Victoria." I finished eating and offered to dry the dishes after Erik finished washing them. I took the towel and dried one of the plates as I said, "Just wanted to give you a second hand at helping you without the hassle."

Erik looked at me and chuckled, "Thank you." As I was drying the dishes and putting them away, I felt some suds on my face. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Erik. He gave an innocent look and said, "I didn't do it. Shania must've gotten near the sink." I rolled my eyes and placed the last plate in the cabinet. Again, suds were on my face and I giggled, "Erik, cut it out!"

I got the suds off and looked at Erik, who was giving me a smirk. I backed away slowly and tried not to laugh, "Don't you look at me like that, Monsieur Phantom!" I got over towards the couch, but Erik grabbed me by the waist and pinned me to the floor. He started tickling me and said, "It seems the Opera Ghost has a little angel under his wing! Do you surrender?"

I was laughing so hard as my sides were being tickled and cried, "ERIK! CUT IT OUT! CUT IT OUT!" Erik pulled his arm near my stomach and teased, "Cut it out? Where, right here?" I laughed, "Not that one, the 'leave me alone' one! I give! I give!" He stopped as I caught my breath, then he leaned over and asked, "Did I hurt you?" I touched his face and said, "No, but you made my sides hurt from laughing so hard. They always say that laughter is the best medicine."

I got up and went towards the balcony, looking at the stars in the night sky. I heard footsteps behind me and felt Erik's arms wrap around me. I held his arms and sighed, "When I was little, my dad told me about wishing on a star. He told me to wish when I see the brightest star and if I make that wish, it'll come true. Before I sat in Box 5, I was looking for that star that night and wished that you existed. It looks like it really came true."

Erik held me in his arms and softly sang, "Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky, too dark to see a thing; too dark to even try." I looked at Erik and sang, "I stole to your side, to tell you I must go. I couldn't see your face, but sensed you even so. And I touched you."

"And I felt you."

We both sang, "And I heard those ravishing refrains." I placed my hand near his chest and felt his heartbeat, "The music of your pulse." He held my hand and responded, "The singing in your veins." I wrapped my arms around his neck, then felt myself being picked up and sang, "And I held you and embraced you."

"And I touched you and I felt you." He carried me into the room and gently laid me on the couch. I caressed his face and sang with him, "And with every breath and every sigh, I felt no longer scared." He traced his knuckle along my cheekbone and smiled, "I felt no longer shy." We took turns in singing and I could almost feel my heart burst by Erik's gentle touch.

At last, our feelings bared

Beneath a moonless sky...

And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul

I looked into your heart and saw you pure and whole...

Cloaked under the night with nothing to suppress

A woman and a man, no more and yet no less...

And I kissed you

And caressed you

And the world around just fell away...

We said things in the dark we never dared to say

And I caught you

And I kissed you

And I took you

And caressed you

With a need too blatant to deny and nothing mattered then,

Except for you and I...

Again and then again beneath a moonless sky...

And when it was done before the sun could rise

Ashamed of what I was, afraid to see your eyes...

I stood while you slept and whispered a good-bye

And slipped into the dark beneath a moonless sky...

And I loved you!

Yes, I loved you!

I'd have followed anywhere you left!

I woke to swear my love and found you gone instead!

And I loved you (How I loved you)

And I left you (And I loved you)

And I had to, both of us knew why

We both knew why

And yet I won't regret from now until I die...

The night I can't forget beneath a moonless sky.

Erik stood up and helped me up, then said, "You sang beautifully still." I smoothed out my dress and asked, "You didn't do anything to me when we were singing just now, did you? I just wanted to be sure about my privacy." Erik caressed my face and said, "Victoria, I would never do something like that to hurt you or dishonor your family."

I looked at him and hugged him close to me. I pulled apart and said, "Dinner and the lesson was great. I'll see you again another time for some lessons, but try not to end up being on top of me." I picked up my purse and walked away towards the door, then Erik laughed, "I'll see you again, my angel. Good night." I turned and smiled, "Good night." We kissed each other, pulled apart, and I went out to get to my car. I got into my car and drove towards home.

* * *

**How was this one? I don't own the song, but I thought it might bring a romantic mood; all rights to Sir Andrew Lloyd Weber. NOTHING DIRTY OR KINKY HAPPENED, PEOPLE! IT WAS JUST MAKING OUT AND SINGING, NO SEX INVOLVED! Okay, I hope you like where this is going. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	11. Picking Up Cubby

I woke up the next morning and became ecstatic; today's the day we get our puppy! I got myself dressed and cleaned, then ran downstairs when I heard the doorbell. I opened the door and saw Erik. I smiled, "Hi." Erik kissed my forehead and smiled, "Hello. I heard today's the day the puppy comes home." I walked outside, locked the door, and asked, "How did you get here?"

Erik said, "I called your mother and she drove me over here." I walked towards the driveway, got into Mom's Ford Expedition, and we drove off towards Lenhartsville When we got there, I held the little dog toy; Colleen told us that we should bring a towel and toy to keep the smell of the others dogs to make the puppy comfortable being at home. I was getting jittery with excitement and couldn't stop shaking.

Erik looked at me and asked, "Are you alright? You look like you're cold or nervous." I looked at him and said, "Oh, I'm just excited." We already pulled in, got out of the car, and went inside. Colleen smiled, "He's ready to come home." We looked around the room and found on of the puppies wearing a red collar with a silver pattern; that's him!

I bent down and smiled, "Hey, little fella! We're gonna take you home!" Erik held up the little toy bone, which was a fuzzy pink-and-blue squeaky toy. He rubbed it on the puppy, on some of the mother dogs, and some of the puppy's brothers and sisters. He did the same thing with the towel, then sat on the couch. I picked up the puppy and sat next to Erik. I looked at the puppy and said, "He's gotten chubby, but how am I gonna call him that if he's skinny?" Erik chuckled, "He looks more cuddly. Colleen, is he the biggest out of the litter?"

"Yeah, he is. He eats almost everyone's food from the bowl. We had a Pomeranian that was fat and called him Pudgey." We laughed a bit, then I noticed that one of the females was being petted by Mom. Mom rubbed the dog by the rump, which made her seem to enjoy it and all the other dogs wanted to be rubbed. Colleen smiled, "I didn't know they liked having their rumps rubbed. I always rubbed their bellies."

Mom said, "With our dogs, they love the dupa rub. My family side is Slovak and we call it 'rub the dupa'." I blushed and tried not to laugh, but I rubbed the puppy's little butt. I smiled, "Ha! He likes it, too!" We all laughed a bit, then Mom got up to fill some papers out. I held the little pooch and said, "Since we've been visiting some weeks, I think he's a Cubby."

Erik held my waist and said, "That's a good name for him. It almost reminds me of bears." Mom smiled, "Cubby it is." I smiled, "Well, Cubby, you're gonna be part of the family." Colleen got a little teary and said, "I hope you're happy with him. Let me get his mother and Tasha out, then we can take a picture outside." I held Cubby close and walked out the door. I watched Erik put the towel and toy into the truck, then got back with me.

I noticed that Cubby's mother, Maya, and Tasha came out; Tasha is Cubby's grandmother and was the one that got the butt rub. Mom held Tasha's leash and Erik sat next to me as he held Maya's leash. Colleen got a camera out and said, "Okay, let's take two pictures." We held still for a pose, then the camera flashed. Again, the same thing happened with the next shot. Colleen got a hold of the two leashes and said, "Thank you so much for coming here for visit and adopting one the puppies."

We thanked and smiled, then got into the truck. I got myself strapped and held Cubby on my lap. I held him in my arms and heard tiny whimpers. I cooed, "It's okay, Cubby Bear, you're gonna like your new home. You might like your new brother and sisters." As we were heading towards home, Mom made a quick stop towards Burger King to pick up some lunch.

As we drove home, I still had Cubby in my arms and heard the Pomeranians yipping. We got inside the house and I showed Cubby to Lovie, Honey, and Babie. Both Honey and Lovie were curious, but Babie gave Cubby a few licks. I smiled, "Babie, meet Cubby. He's gonna be staying with us. I know he's gonna be a lot of work and attention, but that doesn't mean that you're going be ignored."

I sat on the couch and held Cubby, then Erik walked in and said, "I'm going to be leaving, Victoria. I'll see you again tomorrow for some lessons." We kissed each other and I said, "Tell Shania I said hi." He chuckled a bit and said, "I will." I watched him walk out of the house and go into Mom's truck to go back to his place. I held Cubby in my arms and noticed that he fell asleep; he looks so cute!

I watched some TV and gently put Cubby in his new crate to eat some dinner. We all had some salmon, cheese rise, and broccoli. The food was great and we're all happy that Cubby is now part of the family. I got the dishes dried and put away, then went upstairs to get ready for bed. As I was asleep, I kept dreaming about me and Erik together back in 1871. I kept dreaming about Meg, Christne, Raoul, and Madame Giry; these people were also like a family to me. As I was asleep, the nightmare about Max didn't come and I was able to sleep better.

* * *

**How's that one? Sorry if it was short, but that's all I came up with. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind review sand comments are accepted.**


	12. I Was Born to Love You

I was on the floor wearing a slip and saw Erik standing in front of Max. He said calmly, "Let Victoria go and put the gun down." Max was holding the gun near Erik and growled, "Stay back or I'll blow your head off, freak!" Erik said, "There's no need for this. Victoria is a special girl and doesn't deserve to be treated like this." Max shouted, "Bullshit! I want her back and got what I wanted! If you want her, take her after I'm done doing it with her!"

Erik growled, "Let her go or else." I shook my head and Max sneered, "Always about you, isn't it? I'll let her go after you go!" I got up as he pulled the trigger and screamed, "ERIK, NO!" A shot rang out and I fell in Erik's arms.

I shot up from the alarm clock, rubbed my eyes, and moaned, "Not that dream again. If I see him again, I'm gonna scream and dash out fast." I got out of bed, washed my face, brushed my hair out, and got my clothes that I picked to wear: a purple shirt with a wild print, skinny jeans, and a pair of black flats. I got downstairs to eat some breakfast, got my backpack and purse into the car, and drove off towards the college.

Throughout the day, I was able to find my classes and had not much to worry about homework hassles. After my Intro to Theatre class was over, I got into the student lounge to get some lunch; it's also a cafeteria, lounge area for students, and also a good place to have some fun events take place. I got myself some chicken tenders and fries with ketchup, got those rung up, and looked around to find my friends.

I found an empty table and began to eat, but a pair of hands covered my eyes and a voice I knew said, "Guess who!" I laughed, "Hi, Kelsey." I looked to see Kelsey, Violet, and Chris come sit near me. We talked about how classes are going and Chris said, "The theatre company's gonna be holding auditions for The Foreigner and Eurydice. Thinking about auditioning?"

I shrugged, "I might if I'm not too busy."

Violet added, "Me too."

Kelsey asked, "When are they?"

Chris said, "They're gonna be up tomorrow at 6:00 and on Wednesday at that time." I remembered that I have Statistics at 6:00 every Tuesday until 8:45 at night, so I decided to go for Wednesday to audition and head over to choir practice. We talked a bit, then someone said, "Well, if it isn't the Theatre geeks." I moaned, "Oh no." Chris looked up and said, "Max, what do you want?"

He shrugged, "Just wanted to see my girl and how she's doing." Violet said, "Get it through your thick head, Max. You cheated on her and lost her to someone else." Max laughed, "Yeah, to that bozo with the bad sunburn!" I got up from my seat and said, "Listen here, shit-head! You cheated on me, broke my heart, and ignored me. When I was in Paris and met Erik, I was happier. I don't care if he's deformed; he's beautiful inside and out."

Max said, "I guess that would be incest if your cousin had a relationship like that." I growled, "He's not my cousin! He's my voice teacher and knows the story of the Opera Ghost. If I were you, I'd leave and move on." He backed off and said, "It's not over, Rath. I'm still gonna have you back, even if I have to kill someone! It's gonna get ugly!" He walked off, then I began to feel sick.

Kelsey asked, "Vicky, do you need to go see the nurse?" I said, "No, I'm fine. Ever since Max talked to me again and saw Erik, I had nightmares of Max near me. I was stripped to my slip from a theatre production and was crying, then Erik came to save me. Max was holding a gun and was pissed off, then he fired the gun and I screamed. But this time, the nightmare was worse. Max wanted to rape me when he was pointing the gun at Erik and fired, but I shoved Erik and got hit."

Kelsey held my hand and said, "Vicky, we're still with you till the end. We're not gonna let Max get to you or try to hurt you. Also, you have your own Opera Ghost on your side." I smiled a bit, then asked, "Should I tell Erik about the dream? I'm concerned if Max tries to kill him or tries anything to get him arrested." Chris hugged me and said, "Don't think about what might happen; focus on school, friends, and Erik."

I smiled a bit and walked with Violet to get to my speech class, sat into one of the seats, and had some fun with getting to know others with some assignments that were fun to do. After that was done, I got a chance to sign up for a time to audition and got towards my car to drive home. After I got home, I got started on my Critical Reading and Speech Communications homework; I just had to write little journals on paper and not worry about typing on the computer to waste any ink from the printer.

* * *

After I finished my stuff, I got myself some dinner and drove over towards Erik's place for some lessons. I parked into the parking lot, got inside the building, and knocked on Erik's door. I decided to be funny when I heard Erik ask, "Who is it?" I said in a Jersey accent, "Pizza Hut delivery. Don't I get a tip?" I laughed and said, "It's me, Erik." He opened the door and laughed, "That was pretty good! You almost fooled me."

I walked inside with him and sighed, "Erik, I don't want to bring this up." He looked at me and asked, "What's wrong? Is it about Max?" I nodded, "He made fun of me and my friends, said bad things about you, and threatened me that I'll be his. Also, I had that nightmare again and it's worse than before. He was holding the gun near your chest and threatened that you can have me after he's done with me. He said that I'll go after you do and he fired the gun, but I shoved you out of the way and got hit. I know it's a dream, but it felt so real."

I sat on the couch and didn't look at Erik. He sat next to me, held me in his arms, and rubbed my back to comfort me. He sighed, "Victoria, I'm here. It's alright. I won't let him do anything to keep us apart, I promise." I nuzzled my face into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He softly sang:

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day

When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away...

An enchanted moment and it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you...

And can you feel the love tonight

It is where we are...

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far...

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest...

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best...

There's a time for everyone if they only learn

That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn...

There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors

When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours...

And can you feel the love tonight

It is where we are...

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far...

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest...

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best...

I looked up and kissed Erik tenderly. We pulled apart and began the lessons with scales, pitch, and breath support. He looked through some papers and got out a song that my friends loved, _I Was Born to Love You _from Dracula. He said, "I will sing Dracula's part as you sing Mina's. Ready?" I nodded, "Yes. Let's do it." He banged out the keys with passion, nodded his head for my cue, and I started to sing, "I step across the line for you; I plunge myself in mortal sin! I sacrifice my soul to be your bride; I've give in to the feelings I can't hide! I leap with you behind! Who cares if love is blind? The certainty is bliss; at last I know my mind!"

We both sang, "We'll live our lives and then, we'll live them once again. There's always a tomorrow. There's always a tomorrow. There's always one more night." I sat next to Erik and sang, "I hear you before you speak; I'm with you wherever you are..." Erik sang, "When you sleep, I'm in your dreams. I can read your thoughts from afar. The first time I saw your face, I knew I would make you mine. I felt a quickening of the pulse; I felt a shiver down my spine. Mina, you're the chosen one out of all the loves I've known and all my centuries alone..."

I sang with him, "I hear you before you speak; I'm with you wherever you are... Ever since I saw your face, I've been trying to deny that I was hopelessly in love! That I could ever say good-bye! Now, I know this can't be done! No, I'll turn away from light and embrace your endless night..."

As we sang, I began to feel a connection to the song because of Erik being alone his whole life and finds me as his key to make him whole. Erik sang as he held my hands, "When you sleep, I'm in your dreams. I can hear your thoughts from afar. But everytime I see your face, I'm tormented by this doubt. Can I deprive you of your death? Can I condemn you to live without this dark circle of despair? Or should I not set you free and let you do the same for me?"

I touched his scarred cheek and caressed it as I sang, "I was born to love you; I was born to need you. These are simple truths that I try to betray..." Erik got up and held me in his arms as he sang, "If you truly love me; prove to me you love me, free me and go back to the beauties of day. I can't poison your life; I can't drive you insane. I can't drag you into my world of bloodlust and pain. My life is no life at all; it is bleak and unforgiving. Feeding on a stranger's blood, imprisoned by the night. What's the use for longing life when life is not worth living? If you love me, set me free and let me touch the light!"

He held me into his arms, gently laid me on top of the couch, and gently kissed my neck. I slowly got up and caressed his face as I sang, "Please don't make me end this before it's begun..." Erik ran his fingers through my hair and traced his knuckles against my cheek as he sang, "Give me the true nightfall; give me back to darkness. Give me back my soul and step into the sun..."

We got up and finished singing, "I was born to love you, lived and died to love you. I was born to love you and need you, and let you go free." I looked up to the clock and said, "That was pretty good for tonight, wasn't it?" Erik said, "It was. The pitch, breath support, and everything else was perfect. I'll see you again on Friday. Good night, Victoria." I hugged him and said, "See ya, Opera Ghost. I love you so much." He kissed my forehead and sighed, "I love you, too." We pulled apart and I drove back home safely.

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own any of the songs; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. The next chapter is gonna be a time lap. Stay tuned for some more coming up soon!**


	13. Devil Take The Hindmost

Over the semesters, I've been getting good grades in all my subjects and passed with flying colors. Also, I got some parts in some of the theatre productions as some supporting characters. I played the Little Stone in Eurydice, a horse/prisoner in The Man of LaMancha, one of the fairies in A Midsummer Night's Dream, and Elizabeth Proctor in The Crucible. Overall, most of the lead parts were given to Emily McKenna, who almost reminds me of Carlotta by her personality.

As I walking towards Professor Brown's office door, I saw him taping some papers to the glass windows of the door; Professor Brown was my drama teacher and is also a director for one of the plays I got the parts for Man of LaMancha, Midsummer Night's Dream, and The Crucible. He was really nice and has a good sense of humor. My friends sometimes call him by his first name, which was Bill. I even call him by that, too. He turned and said, "Vicky, nice seeing you here! I hope you read my e-mails that I sent to everyone." I smiled, "I really did. I can't believe the theatre group's gonna be doing Beauty and the Beast. I loved that movie a lot and I was even born two months before it came to the movie theaters."

He said, "Wow, that's really something! The auditions will start up in a few hours and I hope you got a good song to sing for it. You sounded great in the Spring Chorus last year when you sang _God Help the Outcasts_." I smiled and said, "Thanks, Bill." I looked at the papers and got out a pen to sign my name for the time. I put myself in for 5:00, which was good since I just got out of my ballet class that starts from 1:30-4:00.

I sat down to look at my music and looked up to see Emily signing up. She was the same height as me, but was skinny as a pole, has brown hair and brown eyes, crooked teeth, and a snobby personality. Other than that, she has a good voice and a good dancer. If she gets the part of Belle, the show's gonna be a disaster. She smirks, "Well, if it isn't the little fairy! Thinking about the auditions, mouse girl?" I kept cool and said, "Yeah, but at least I'm not acting all Miss Snootypants. I'm happy about this show and that movie means a lot to me."

I didn't want to talk about Erik or say he really is the Phantom, so I stopped talking and looked at the music Erik picked for me to audition. She said, "Don't get your hopes up, Victoria. Besides, I know I'm going to be the lead and have what it takes. You have good voice and good moves, but you're not there to make the full potential." I felt like I've been punched in the face and shot back, "At least I have an angel watching over me. If I were you, I'd stop strutting around and shut up."

I heard the doors open and saw Chris, Violet, and Kelsey walk in to sign up. Emily scoffed, "You're telling me to shut up?" I folded my arms and said, "Not directly, but just saying. Since the Fall production of A Midsummer Night's Dream, I guess one of the lights went weird as you did Hermia's monologue. I'm not even kidding." I winked at the guys, which they nodded and came by my side to defend me.

Kelsey added, "Yeah, I heard that one of the biggest theatres in the state was visited by one of the ghosts. He left Victoria a gardenia, me a lily, and Violet a magnolia before we went on for the theatre productions and chorus concerts." Emily rolled her eyes, "You girls must've been high or drunk. There's no such thing as ghosts or angels." I felt crushed about this and always believed in angels before I met Erik. We were all getting angered and annoyed by Emily, then Chris said, "Emily, you better high-tail your butt out of here or there's gonna be trouble for you."

Emily just turned her heels and sneered, "This isn't over yet, Rath. Watch your back and get out of my way." She rudely brushed me aside and walked off. As she was gone, I growled, "Stupid bitch! I hate her so much that I wanna strangle that toad! She's just like Carlotta, but worse!" Violet placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "I know. Look, I'm sure you got something to make Emily's reputation in getting the lead role go down the drain." I smiled a bit, but my smile faded when I saw Max walking with three girls fawning over him.

I kept saying to myself in my head, _Just ignore him. Don't look at him or talk to him. _Max looked at us and said, "Auditioning? I hope you guys do great. Break a leg!" I muttered to myself, "Yeah, literally." Max looked at me and said, "Huh?" I gave an innocent look and said, "Nothing. Just saying my mantra to keep myself calm." Max said, "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Rath." I looked around the building and walked out to get some air. I looked at the parking lot and saw someone near my car. I growled, "Nobody goes near my car without my say so!"

I ran over and pinned the guy's wrist saying, "I don't know who you are, but DO NOT go near my car without my say so! A disaster beyond your imagination will occur! Anything you wanna say before I kick your ass?" The person said, "Victoria, is this how you great people you love like this?" I let go of the guy's wrist and watched him turn around to face me; it was Erik! I hugged him and said, "I'm so sorry, Erik! I didn't know who you were and your back was turned! I was so stupid, forgive me!" He gave a small chuckle and stroked my back as he held me.

He said, "Victoria, it's alright. I should've said something. For a girl your age, you have a good grip." I pulled apart gently and looked at him. I said, "I'm excited about the audition." Erik smiled, "I heard about the auditions for Beauty and the Beast. I hope you do well. You did fine in your other auditions, but small parts." I sighed, "I just hope Emily McKenna doesn't get the part of Belle. She can sing and dance, but she doesn't have the look or perspective. Plus, she already had the lead parts and it's not fair."

I looked to see Erik with a mischievous smile. I raised a brow and asked, "You're gonna try and have her flub, are you?" Erik gave a small chuckle, "I think I might have something up my sleeve." He went over towards his new car, which was a black Mustang GT; last summer, Erik took tests to get a permit and progressed into having a license. He opened the trunk and took out a few things. I noticed his dark clothes and black gloves, wig, and white half mask. I said, "No way!"

He picked up his things and said, "Way." I held back a laugh and led him towards one of the bathrooms without being seen. I showed him the door and watched him go inside. Chris, Violet, and Kelsey saw me and asked where I was. I whispered, "Erik is here." Kelsey smiled, "I have a feeling that your Angel of Music has something up his sleeve!" Violet said, "I hope all of us do okay and that Emily crumps." We all gave a secret handshake, then got inside the room for the audition.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I was excited for Victoria's audition, but kept having second thoughts about what would happen if she didn't sound good. I kept my thoughts on one goal: Make Victoria do well and have that McKenna brat fall apart on the stage. I slipped on my old shirt, black pants, black socks and shoes, and fixed my cravat. I came out of the stalls and placed my wig on. After smoothing the hair perfectly, I placed the mask on my face and said, "The Phantom is here. Let's see if people of this time still believe in ghosts."

I walked out of the door and saw that bastard with three girls on each arm. I cleared my throat and Max told the girls to wait for him. I smirked, "Do you know me?" He shook in fear and said, "Stay away from me, freak!" I sighed, "Max, when will you learn? Victoria won't have you. She found someone better than you, someone to care for her, appreciate her, and love her." I looked at him and sang:

Look at you, deep in debt

Stinking drunk, pitiful...

Shall we two make a bet?

Devil take the hindmost...

Max stopped shaking, looked at me with hatred burning in his eyes, and sang:

Look at you, foul as sin

Hideous, horrible...

Call the stakes, deal me in!

Devil take the hindmost...

We stood face to face in anger. I won't let this insolent boy take Victoria away from me and have her heart broken by him again. If he ever thinks about hurting her or trying to kill her, I won't let him lay a hand on her. I lost Victoria once and I don't want to lose her again.

Our Victoria shall choose tonight/Let her choose!

Is she yours or mine/Draw the line!

If she sings, you lose tonight/I won't lose!

You leave from here/Fine!

Disappear/Fine! And if she won't, if I win?

All your debt's wiped away/Very well, let's begin!

Devil take the hindmost...

He shoved me towards the floor, but I got up and didn't crack in front of Max. He's been mocking me since I first saw him and has gone too far by bothering Victoria. Everytime I would ask her how she was, she still kept telling me about her nightmares of Max threatening to rape her in front of me, pointing a gun near my chest, and firing the shot. When Victoria said her dreams were worse, she kept saying that the bullet hits her instead. I don't know why she kept having those dreams, but I will be there for Victoria and never let harm come her way like before.

You think you have the odds(Our old game)

You think you're in control(It's been changed)

You think you've fixed the dice(Every throw)

Well, I will gladly roll(Risking her)

I'll bet against the house(All the rules)

I'll even double down(Rearranged, fate has redesigned those)

Fortune's on my side; I won her long ago(Cut the deck)

I won her from you then(Let us play!)

I beat you even now(Roll your die!)

I'll win her back again(Once again, in the end)

And when the game is done either way

Devil take the hindmost...

Max stopped and glared, "What's the bet, freak?" I grabbed his shirt and said, "My name is not 'freak'. I'm the Phantom of the Opera. For now, you will call me by Opera Ghost or O.G." Max rolls his eyes, "You gotta be kidding me! Do you think she'd want some guy dressed up as a character from one of her favorite stories to make her love you? You're a weirdo and should see a doctor. Or better yet, go to an institution!"

I growled, "If I'm not really the Phantom, can you see that my deformity was not stage makeup when we met?" He didn't say anything, but sighed, "What's the bet?" I said, "Simply this, Max. If she sings well, you won't bother her anymore. If she gets the lead part for the show, you will never bother her again during the rehearsals and after the show is done." Max sneered, "After the final night of the show, I'll have her with me and you get to be lonely again. You'll be so crushed when she's happy with me and you get upset by killing yourself. She won't have to see, hear, or talk about you again."

I had a feeling that he's up to something and would stop at nothing to have Victoria be his again. I thought about Victoria's happiness, the things she has done for me, and her love for me. I held my hand out and said, "You got yourself a deal, Mr. Stevens." We both shook hands, but I held his hand hard and was close to breaking it. I looked at him and sang:

Deal the cards/I call your bluff!

Let them fall/The game is on!

Choose your hand/And we will see

Try your best/Who wins out!

He who wins/Once and for all

Wins it all

Devil take the hindmost

I walked away from him and looked around the building to find ways to get in without being seen. I looked up to see one of the doors opened and went inside. I went around the area and got up towards the rafters of the theatre. I looked down to see Victoria's professor and her choir director with a piano, Mrs. Rosemary Murdy-Haber. I looked to see each person audition; they all sang fine, but some didn't sound too well. I silently prayed, _Let Victoria do well. Let my angel do her best and have her sing like she did back in 1871. _I looked to see Emily McKenna singing _The Prayer_. She sounded well, but I think Victoria could sing better than her. I looked at her singing and looked at one of the buttons for the lights.

I decided to have some fun and pressed some of them to change the colors, have them flicker on and off, and make the stage go dark. Everyone was all confused and were wondering what was going on, but I kept hidden and one of the people said, "The lights might need some bulbs changed or be cleaned." Emily asked, "Can I do it again?" Professor Brown said, "I think you've done fine. We'll let you know if you made the callbacks. Next!"

Emily walked off in a huff, then Victoria came in. She handed the woman her music, stood in front of the stage, and said, "My name is Victoria Rath and I'll be singing _Love Never Dies_." Professor Brown said, "That's sounds like a good song. Okay, let's hear it."

* * *

**How was that one? I don't any o the songs or plays; all rights to respectful owners. I only own OCs. I thought of doing a time lap to get to the dramatic stuff and so on. I hope you guys like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	14. Love Never Dies

**Victoria's POV**

I heard Bill's voice say, "Next!" and went inside. I handed Mrs. Murdy-Haber the music, stood in front of the stage, and said, "My name is Victoria Rath and I'll be singing _Love Never Dies_." Bill said, "That's sounds like a good song. Okay, let's hear it." The piano began to play the introduction and I began to remember what Erik taught from the lessons. I took a breath and sang:

Who knows when love begins?

Who knows what makes it start?

One day, it's simply there

Alive inside your heart...

It slips into your thoughts

It infiltrates your soul; it takes you by surprise,

Then seizes full control...

Try to deny it and try to protest, but love won't let you go

Once you've been possessed...

Love never dies; love never falters

Once it has spoken, love is yours...

Love never fades; love never alters

Hearts may get broken; love endures... (2x's)

And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone

That love takes on a life, much bigger than your own...

It uses you at whim and drives you to despair

And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear...

Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain

And yet when both are gone, love will still remain...

I looked at the seats and noticed that Bill hasn't told me to stop. I looked up towards the rafters and saw a bit of white; Erik was watching me. I smiled a bit and kept singing.

Once it has spoken, love is yours

Love never dies; love never alters...

Hearts may get broken; love endures

Hearts may get broken...

Love never dies; love will continue

Love keeps on beating when you're gone...

Love never dies

Once it is in you, love may be fleeting

Love lives on...

Love may be fleeting; love lives on!

After the song was done, Bill and Rosemary congratulated me on my effort. Rosemary handed me back my music and gave me a hug saying, "Great job, Vicky! Great job." Bill smiled, "You were great! That song almost brought tears to my eyes! I'll let you know about the callbacks in a few days." I smiled, "Thanks, Bill. Thank you." I picked up my stuff, got my coat on, and headed out.

As I went out, I looked at the floor to see a white gardenia with a black ribbon tied and a letter. I picked up those things and looked at the letter, which had the wax skull as the seal. I opened the letter and read that Erik would be expecting me to have lessons with him tonight. He also said that I did a great job and is pleased with me. I walked towards my car, drove towards Erik's apartment, and pulled into the parking lot.

I went towards the building, knocked on Erik's door, and heard the locks click open. Erik stood the with his mask and wig off, wearing just a pair of his shoes, dark pants, and white shirt that showed a bit of his chest. He smiled, pulled me into his embrace, and whispered, "You sounded like an angel, Victoria. I'm so proud of you." He kissed my forehead and led me inside.

I looked to see Shania rubbing her head against my leg; she's gotten longer and grew beautifully and Cubby's gotten bigger. I smiled, bent down to pick up the black cat, and smiled, "Hi, Shania." She rubbed her face against my cheek and purred, then Erik said, "I have some dinner ready. We'll eat and have our lessons after that." I put the cat down and walked towards the table to see some brown bags.

Erik took the contents out and I could almost smell something that had onions. If my guess was right, Erik must've gotten Outback Steakhouse for take-out. Erik opened the carton for the Bloomin' Onions and split them in half, then handed me my burger. I raised a brow, "I thought you'd be doing something fancy?" Erik shrugged, "I didn't have time, things were expensive, and that's all I could come up with. Is that alright with you?" I was about to say something, but my stomach growled. I laughed, "No, I guess not."

We both ate our share, talked about how funny Emily's audition came out as, and how things are going with my dogs. Erik said, "The last time I visited you, I noticed that Cubby's fur changed. At first, he was black with silver. But then, he's starting to look tan."

I said, "The same thing happened with Teddy, but he had a Santa Claus face. He had little white circles around his eyes to look like glasses and had white going from his chin towards his chest. Plus, Cubby even acts like him a bit. He tugs the leash when he wants to walk more, goes into the bathroom and goes into the trash baskets, wrestles with Honey for fun, and hides in his cage to not getting brushed or having his ears cleaned."

Erik smiled, "I guess Teddy's spirit must be inside of Cubby." I smiled and thought the same thing. I finished eating my stuff, then my stomach felt bloated and I let out the biggest burp. Erik looked at me weird, which made me shrug, "What? It's a compliment! Better out than in, I always say." Erik held back a laugh, then he started to belch. I raised a brow, then he said, "Glad you liked it. Alright, let's begin."

We went towards the piano, then Erik got out a music book that had the songs from Beauty and the Beast. He turned the pages and got towards the song, _A Change in Me_. He said, "If you make the callbacks, they might have you sing one of the songs that Belle sings. Before we start, I want to picture the song in your mind. Think about something that means to you."

I thought about how I met Erik and how he's changed not only my life, but also myself. Also, I could picture how I've changed Erik and made him the person he is today. I kept the thoughts in my head and took a breath as Erik played the first measures. He nodded his head, then I sang:

There's been a change in me

A kind of moving on...

Though what I used to be, I still depend upon

For now, I realise that good can come from bad...

That may not make me wise,

But, oh, it makes me glad...

And I...I never thought I'd leave behind

My childhood dreams, but I don't mind...

For now, I love the world I see

No change of heart; a change in me...

Erik stopped playing and he looked like he was shaking. I looked over and asked, "Erik, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He turned to face me, tears running down his cheeks. He sighed, "Victoria, you have a good heart. I don't want you to be hurt. I have a bad feeling that Max might try to do something to you." I wiped his tears away, but they kept coming. I held him in my arms and said, "Erik, I understand. I'm a big girl and could take care of myself. I have you, my family, and friends to protect me. I'm still here and won't let him try to do anything to keep us apart."

Erik held my face with his hands and sobbed, "Victoria, I love you too much. I'm afraid for your well-being." I tried not to cry, but sadly smiled, "Erik, I know. Every morning, I still wake up and the first thing I want to do is to see your face. I love you so much, no matter what people say. Max, Emily, or anybody is not gonna take that away from us." He smiled a little, caressed my cheek, and kissed me.

We kissed for a pretty long time, then broke apart to catch our breath. Erik sighed, "I guess we should call it a night." I picked up my stuff and said, "Yeah. Good night, my Angel of Music." Erik opened the door for me, held me in his arms, and whispered, "Good night, my eternal rose." He gently kissed my forehead, then I went towards the car to drive home.

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own any of the songs; all rights to respectful owners. It looks like Erik's really concerned for me. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	15. The Callbacks

In the next few days, I've gotten word that I made the callbacks on my e-mail. I was so excited and nervous at the same time, but I kept calm and stayed focus. After the classes let out, I went towards the building that has the auditorium and looked at the list, seeing that I've been called in for Belle. Violet, Kelsey, and Chris got the callbacks; Chris was called in to audition as the Beast/Prince and Lumiere, Kelsey was called in for Babette, and Violet was called in for Mrs. Potts.

I cringed at the list to see Emily's name for being called in as Belle. I held back a laugh that Max got called in for Gaston, but I was felt like puking that he called in for the Beast. If he plays the Beast or something like that as well as Emily being Belle, I'm gonna blow a gasket! As I was waiting, I kept looking at my gardenia necklace Erik gave me and kept thinking about his concern for my safety. I heaved a sigh and took my coat off. As I took my coat off, a hand came out of nowhere and dragged me towards a dark room!

I tried to yell for help, but a gloved hand was clamped over my mouth. Also, one of my arms was pinned behind my back. I kept giving muffled screams for help, but a voice gently sang softly in my ear, "Wandering child, so lost, so helpless yearning for my guidance."

I muffled out, "Mmm-mm?" I tried to say "Erik", but it didn't come out right. The figure took his hand off my mouth and gently turned me around to face him; it was Erik! I lightly punched his arm and said, "Don't do that! You scared me and I thought I was getting kidnapped!" Erik gave a small chuckle and said, "I'm sorry. I sort of missed being the Opera Ghost." I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, you don't have to start Punjabbing people or dragging me into a cramped room." Erik looked at me and traced his gloved knuckles along my cheekbones.

I sighed, "I feel excited and not looking forward to it. I don't know what to do. I'll try my best, but I'm afraid that I'll lose the part to Emily again or have Max being my leading man in the show." Erik held me in his arms and said, "I know how you feel. No matter what, I know you're going to do perfectly. I love you so much, Victoria." I softly sang, "Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?"

I felt my stomach turn and almost felt like passing out, but Erik helped me up and held my arm to support me. Erik sighed, "Victoria, Victoria, don't think that I don't care. But every hope and every prayer rests on you now." I smiled a bit, embraced my mysterious phantom, and received a kiss on the forehead for luck. Erik opened the door for me and I walked out. I went towards my stuff and found that Violet was standing there.

She looked at me and teased, "Did your guy play Seven Minutes in Heaven with you?" I blushed and said, "No. What was scary is that he dragged me in and covered my mouth to stop me from yelling. I was so scared that I thought someone was about to kidnap me." Violet said, "Well, we're about to start soon and I'm excited. I bet you're gonna do great." I hugged her and said, "Yeah, you too. I bet Chris and Kelsey are gonna do a good job."

I heard Bill call the girls in for the part of Belle, then I walked into the auditorium. We stood in straight lines and Bill had us in order. One by one, the girls sang _A Change In Me_, but they sounded flat, sharp, and nasally; Bill even stopped them when the girls were singing, so I couldn't blame him. Emily was next to me and sneered, "Good luck, mouse girl." I said, "Yeah, you too." I muttered under my breath, "Carlotta." She raised a brow, but I pretended that I had something stuck in my throat and started coughing.

Emily was next and took a breath to sing. As she sang, she didn't show much emotion to the song and I was close to falling asleep. I could see Bill look tired and say, "Rosemary, hold it for a second. Emily, you're doing great and you're on-pitch. You just don't have much of a feel to it." Emily sang it again with more feeling, but her voice started to crack. The piano stopped playing and Emily complained, "I was doing fine, but something happened! I want to do it again!" Bill sighed, "I know, but we can't wait all day. Next!"

Emily huffed and rudely shoved me, making me almost fall on my side. I grumbled, "Bitch!" Emily turned and gave a sweet smile, "Oops!" She walked off, then I felt the urge to run up and punch her in the face. However, I know better than that and decided to move on. Bill walked up and asked, "You okay, Vicky? You almost fell on your side." I said, "I'm fine, but she needs to have a taste of her own medicine. Okay, shall we?"

Bill walked back towards his seat and said, "Uh-huh, whenever you're ready." Rosemary began to play the intro to the song, then I started to breathe and the memories of Erik came into my head. The meaning of the song still touched my heart and I sang with all I've got without messing up:

There's been a change in me

A kind of moving on...

Though what I used to be, I still depend upon

For now, I realise that good can come from bad...

That may not make me wise,

But, oh, it makes me glad...

And I...I never thought I'd leave behind

My childhood dreams, but I don't mind...

For now, I love the world I see

No change of heart; a change in me...

For in my dark despair,

I slowly understood...

My perfect world out there

Had disappeared for good.

But in its place, I feel a truer life begin

And it's so good and real!

It must come from within!

And I...I never thought I'd leave behind

My childhood dreams, but I don't mind...

I'm where and who I want to be

No change of heart; a change in me!

No change of heart; a change in me...

Bill smiled, "Victoria, that was beautiful!" Rosemary said, "Vicky, that was great!" I felt happy and could almost see Erik up on the rafters. I looked to see Emily glare at me and stomp off, then I saw something float towards the ground. I picked up the object and found a white gardenia with a black ribbon tied to the stem. I held the flower and smiled, then walked out to wait for the acting part of the callbacks.

* * *

As I was waiting, Emily walked up and smacked me across the face. I rubbed my cheek and asked, "What was that for?" She shouted, "I should've finished that song! You just had to act so dramatic and get the praise!" I got up and said, "Listen, you've getting the spotlight too long and should let other people try! I didn't deserve that slap, but you should have a taste of your own medicine!"

Violet saw what was happening and stood by my side to defend me. Emily sneered, "At least I don't get to make out in some closet with some Phantom wannabe!" I was pissed off and said nothing, then walked up and punched her in the eye! She fell towards the ground and looked up, then I growled, "That hurt me more than it did you, bitchwad!" I got out an ice pack from my backpack and tossed it at her feet. She said nothing, but picked up her things and walked out of the building. I was shaking and tears were about to form.

Violet laughed, "That was a nice hit, Vicky! You owned her! Vicky, are you okay? Vicky?" Tears ran down my cheeks and I started crying. Violet held me in her arms and started to soothe me. I sobbed, "I didn't deserve this! She's just a spoiled brat that wants things her way and selfish!" Violet sighed, "I know, Vicky. I know." I kept crying in Violet's arms, felt tired from crying, and went into the bathroom to splash some water in my face.

I wiped my face clean with a paper towel, went outside, and heard that I'm needed for reading Belle's lines. I went inside, then Bill looked at me and asked, "What happened to you? Your cheek looks red, almost like it's been slapped." I heaved a shaky breath, "Emily. She was just mad, slapped me in the face, and was being spoiled. If you wanna talk to her, she just left." Bill sighed, "Okay, but are you sure that you'll be fine?"

I said, "Yeah, I'm gonna be okay." I picked up the script and looked through the lines; Bill pointed out the scenes Belle and Gaston meet in the village, Belle and the Beast fighting after the wolf incident, and Belle being set free. I waited a bit and saw Bill call in for Max. I felt like wanting to get out of here as soon as possible inside, but kept calm and focused outside.

Bill said, "Okay, Max will be Gaston and you're gonna be Belle. Ready, gang?" I gave a nod and started my line, "Gaston, may I have my book, please?" I used my imagination and reached up to have my book back. Max said, "How can you read this? There's no pictures!" I said with a small laugh, "Well, some people use their imagination."

Max looked at me and said, "Belle, it's about time you get your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things." Bill was reading Lefou's part and said, "Hint! Hint!" I looked at Max with a raised brow and said, "Like you?"

"Exactly!" Max sighed, "The whole town is talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read! Soon, she starts getting ideas and thinking..." Max made a funny face when he said that; when I used to date him and when we met in sixth grade, he had ways to make me laugh. However, I brushed those thoughts away and thought of Erik more and about the ways he made me laugh. I rolled my eyes and said, "Gaston, you are positively primeval."

Bill said, "Okay, let's try the scenes with the Beast. We'll try the bit when Belle cleans his wounds, then do the scene where Belle sees her father in the magic mirror." We tried those and did a good job, but I was thinking that Max might not be good as the Beast. He was too funny and thought of it as a joke. When Chris got called in, we worked out the scenes Bill wanted us to do.

I got on my knees and watched Chris use a chair to sit on. I inched over and said, "Let me see it." He pretends to lick, then I said, "Don't do that!" He made a snarl, then I said, "Just hold still." He moved his arm around, then I placed a rag on his arm and watched him growl in pain; he did a good roar, then said in a peeved tone, "That hurts!"

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" I pointed out.

"If you hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Chris smirked.

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have ran away!" I said, getting annoyed.

"Well, _you_ shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" Chris folded his arms.

"Well, _you_ should learn how to control your temper!" I shot back.

We looked at each other, then I said, "Now, hold still. This might sting a little." I pressed the rag on his arm, then he did a little whine. I looked up and said, "By the way, thank you for saving my life." Chris looked at me, softened his expression, and said, "You're welcome." Bill smiled, "Nice job! Okay, let's wrap it up with the scene after the dinner/dancing bit."

Chris and I got into character again, then Chris said, "Belle? Are you happy here?" I looked up and smiled, "Well, yes. Everyone's been so kind. Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Lumiere..." Chris gently cuts me off and said, "I meant with me." I looked at my hands, looked up, and said with a small smile, "Oh, yes." I turned away and listened to Chris saying his line, then he asked, "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, I've been thinking about my father. If only I could see him again. Just for a moment. I miss him so much." Chris said, "There is a way. This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see." I pretended to hold up a mirror and said, "I'd like to see my father. Please." I pretended that the mirror was glowing and looked to see what had happened. In shock, I gasped, "Papa? Oh no! He's sick! Why, he...he's out in the woods and he's all alone! I should...I should..."

"Go to him."

I looked at Chris and asked, "What?"

Chris looked at me and said, "Go to him."

I asked, "But what about your promise?"

Chris walked towards me and said, "I'm releasing you. You're no longer my prisoner; you've been here for a long time." I handed him the mirror, but he gently shoved it back into my hands and said, "No, take it with you. It will help you find your father and remember me." He traced his knuckles gently along my cheekbones, then I held his hand and said, "I would never forget you."

Chris looked like he was about to cry; he was really good at this and could be great as the Beast. Chris said, "Belle, I..." I nodded, waiting for a response, then he sadly said, "Go." I walked away slowly, turned back, and watched him say, "Go." I walked away, then heard him say sadly, "I'll never see her again." I walked back in as Bill said, "That was amazing! You two were great!"

I smiled at Chris, which I received in return and a hug from him. Chris and I walked out, then he said, "You did a great job, Victoria. I heard from Violet and Kelsey that you had a bad run-in with Emily. She smacked you across the face and was being bitchy about you getting attention, right?" I sighed, "Yeah, but I'm glad that she stormed off after I gave her a shiner."

Chris snickered a bit, then he said, "See ya later, Vicky." I picked up my stuff, got my coat on, and smiled, "See ya, Chris." I walked towards my car, drove towards home, and had some dinner. My parents were happy about me singing and acting out some lines, but were upset about what had happened between me and Emily. Mom said, "That wasn't nice that you punched her in the eye."

I sighed, "I know, but she deserved it. You know how she acted towards you when you and Dad were doing the snacks after the choir concerts were over." Dad said, "Yeah, we know. I know it was wrong of you to do it, but you must've gotten her to shut up." I shrugged with a smile, "I guess the punching bag and you teaching me some self-defense moves paid off." We all had a laugh, then Dad asked me to look at my cheek. He looked at it and said, "It's pretty red, but not swollen. Try not to rub it or anything, but you can use your makeup stuff to cover it up."

I smiled a bit, dried some leftover dishes, and read Dracula. After reading a few chapters, I took Cubby, Babie, and Lovie outside on their leashes for the bathroom and headed up to bed. As I was getting ready for bed, I washed my face and brushed my teeth, picked out my makeup and clothes for tomorrow, and got into my pink nightgown that was had long sleeves and reached to my ankles. I crawled into bed, turned the electric blanket on to keep cozy, and fell asleep.

* * *

**How was that one? I coldn't resist making Erik the stinker he is in the beginning of this chapter! (tee-hee!) Plus, Max and Emily are so bad that I wanna rip their hair out, rip their eyeballs out, and stuff their decapitated heads with garlic in their mouths! Whoa, sorry about that! Okay, I don't own the song or script; all rights to Disney. "Twisted Every Way" is owned by Sir Andrew Lloyd Weber. I don't ownt he book Dracula, but I have a copy as a birthday gift and loved to read it.**

**I hope you like where this is oging so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	16. Cast List, Dinner, and Bad Dreams

I got myself dressed into my black sweater, dark jeans, and boots. I brushed my hair into a ponytail and dabbed some Chapstick on my lips. I got my backpack and purse, got a little bite to eat, and headed towards the college. As I pulled in, I decided to check the casting list and kept my fingers crossed. I took a look at it and I almost started screaming for joy; I got the part of Belle! Chris is playing the Beast/Prince, Violet was Mrs. Potts, Kelsey is playing Babette, and Max got the part of Gaston. I looked to see what Emily got and noticed that she's not anywhere on the list for the ensemble. I guess that served that spoiled brat right.

I went to my classes, had some lunch, and finished some of my assignments in the library. After I was finishing a paper for my Acting class, I printed a copy and saved the file as usual on my flash drive. I gathered all my things, went towards the theatre department, and got myself measured by the costume designer, Mrs. Wright. She smiled, "Vicky, I'm glad you got the part! I bet you're gonna be great!"

I smiled, "Thanks, Mrs. Wright." She finished measuring me, then I went outside and got tackled by the girls. Violet and Kelsey glomped me with hugs, making me fall to the ground. Kelsey squealed, "I knew it! You got the lead part!" Violet laughed, "I knew you could do it! Ding-Dong, the bitch is dead!" I laughed and said, "Congrats on getting the parts, girls." Chris saw me, helped me up, and crushed me with a bear hug. He smiled, "Great job on getting Belle, Vicky!" My face was turning blue and I wheezed out, "Chris...AIR!"

He lets me go, then I sucked in some air to breathe. I smiled, "I'm glad you get to play the leading man. Well, beast actually." Chris smiled, "Me too. Hey, I hope Erik's not mad that you'll have to kiss me when I turn human." I said, "I'm sure he knows the difference between real kissing and acting kissing." We went inside a room to get ourselves a script, which was a large book that had everyone's lines and lyrics.

I got into a seat, then Max sat next to me and said, "Nice job on getting the part. I guess it looks like I get to kiss you once." I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, and you get a slap in the face. Probably would've been better if you had a boot to the head." He looked at me weird, then a flying boot out of nowhere smacked him and made him fall backwards. He groaned and asked, "Did you throw a boot at me?"

I answered, "No, honest!" He gave a small snort and said nothing, then Bill came in to welcome everyone. We got started on reading the script, having fun when we were reading it, and were close to finishing. As we were getting towards the end, everyone looked up and saw a note flying towards the ground. One of the girls picked it up and looked at the envelope. She said, "Uh, this is for Bill. You're not gonna believe this, but it looks like this theatre company's got a ghost." The girls looked interested, thinking that it was Erik and being the Phantom fans that they are.

I held back a laugh, then Bill opened the note and read:

**Fondest greetings to everyone. There are just a few instructions before rehearsal starts. **

**Max Stevens must learn to think before speaking out, but also learn his lines without having distractions about someone or something. **

**Our cast and ensemble is perfect in the talent; they would excell perfectly. **

**As for our star, Miss Victoria Rath.**

**No doubt, she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good. **

**She knows though, should she wish to excell. **

**She has much still to learn if pride will let her return to me, her teacher.**

**As the rehearsal continues, I would gladly be able to come over and help anyone with their parts for any of the songs.**

**I would be glad to see the show on its opening night, as well as its closing night.**

**Your obedient and humble servant,**

**O.G.**

Bill closed the note and said, "Victoria, did you have any say in this?" I answered, "No, this is not a prank. Look, after we finish reading through, I want to talk to you privately." Bill rubbed his head, gave a small sigh, and said, "Okay, that's fine by me. Where were we?" Chris said, "We're at the part where Gaston falls off, then Belle holds the Beast in her arms when he's dying. We're almost done." Chris started reading his part, then everything was smooth sailing from here on in.

After everyone was done, they left the room and Bill closed the door. He asked, "Vicky, what's this about? Is everything alright?" I sighed, "Well, you might not believe me if I told you. The Phantom of the Opera is real." I told him everything about what had happened, being in Box 5, met Erik and saw his face, got voice lessons and became a chorus girl/soloist, and fell in love with him. I asked, "Do you believe me? Before you ask me if I was high or drunk, there was no alcohol or drugs involved." Bill sighed, "That was a lot to tell me, but I believe you."

I sighed in relief and asked, "So, I'm not in trouble?" Bill gave a small laugh and said, "No, you're not in trouble. I guess being in 1871 during the Phantom's time was pretty exciting. It almost sounded like it was from the movie the girls loved watching. Does he really look like Gerard Butler?" Before I can answer, a knock to _Shave and a Haircut: Two Bits_ came up. Bill called, "Come in." The door opened and Erik came in, all dressed in a dark coat over jeans and not having his mask on. He said, "You must be Professor Brown, correct?"

He answered, "Yes, I am. Are you really the Phantom?" Erik sat in a chair next to me and nodded, "Yes, I am. Erik Destler, pleased to make your acquaintance." Bill looked unsure, but I said, "It's okay. It's not makeup or anything." Bill reached his hand out slowly and touched Erik's scarred side without turning away in disgust. He said, "Wow, you're just what Victoria described." Erik looked at me and asked, "You told him about me?" I sighed, "Well, I just wanted to let him know that I didn't write the note as a prank. You're not mad at me?"

His eyes still had that piercing effect, but they were gentle as he said, "No, Victoria. I'm not. Professor Brown-" Bill cuts him off and said, "Please call me Bill." Erik said, "Bill, I said in my note that I would be able to help with the music for those that need some help with their parts. I would also be there if the music director isn't too busy and having her hands full with the musicians."

Bill looked at me and Erik, then said, "You two are very lucky to have each other. Erik, you've found a girl with a good heart and talent. Victoria, you gave love to a lonely soul and have a genius helping your voice reach its expectation. Okay, we'll see each other on Saturdays from 9:00-12:00. Also, we have schedules for the cast and set designers."

Erik and I walked out of the building, then he picked me up and swung me around the waist as he laughed, "I'm so proud that you got the part!" I was laughing as he spun me around, then he placed me back on my feet and kissed me. We pulled apart, then I said, "Let's go over at your place to celebrate." I got into my car, drove it towards home to drop my things off, and got a lift from Erik.

* * *

We pulled into the driveway, then headed inside the apartment building. Erik got the keys out and opened the door, then Shania ran over and rubbed her head against my leg. Picking her up, I smiled, "Hi, Shania! Did you miss us?" She purred, pawed my face gently, and climbed out of my arms. I took my coat off and sat on the couch. Erik was already in the kitchen and was getting things ready. I decided to help set the table, then waited for the food to come up.

As I waited and watched some TV, I smelled something cheesy and beefy. I got up and saw Erik place a bowl of au gratin potatoes on the table, then some asparagus. I sat near the table and watched him take out a tray of some kind of beef: filet mignons with bernaise sauce! I smiled, "That's dinner fit for royalty!" Erik walked towards me, kissed my forehead, and smiled, "Just for you, my princess." I blushed and watched Erik serve my plate.

I ate my steak and said, "This is so good! Did you get these filets on sale?" He said, "Yes. I heard about you getting the lead part, so I thought of celebrating a fancy dinner with you here." We ate, talked about Emily not getting anything, and I started laughing about Max getting hit by a flying boot. Erik said, "You may not know it, but I threw that boot to his head. I opened the vents up, flung it, and closed it when he fell to the ground."

I snickered, "That was a pretty good trick. That could've work with Andre and Firmin, along with Carlotta." We laughed a bit, then I decided to help dry the dishes. As we wrapped things up, Erik got some kind of box and said, "Victoria, this is for you. I know it's a little early for Valentine's Day, but this is a good time to give it to you." I opened the box and found a music box that was a snowglobe. Around the bottom, it had red roses painted on a blue background. Inside the globe, it revealed Belle and the Beast dancing together.

I shook it to see the glitter swirl around like snow, then turned the key to hear _Beauty and the Beast_. I smiled as the song played, then I hugged Erik saying, "Thank you, Erik. It's beautiful." He ran his fingers through my hair, held me close to him, and said, "You're welcome, Victoria." He pulled apart and said, "I need to tell you something and it's very important. I really want you to be safe. I know I keep saying this a lot, but I still have a feeling that Max is up to no good. He'll still try anything to take you away and won't stop. I'll still try my best to let him not take you away when you're rehearsing or when the shows are done."

I couldn't believe what I'm hearing, but I nodded my head and sighed, "I just hope he loses in the end." Erik held my hand tighter and sighed, "I hope so, too." We looked at the time, then I asked, "Wanna stay over at my house tonight? Daniel's room is still open." Erik smiled, "I wouldn't mind." Shania bolted over and meowed, almost like she was crying. I rubbed her head and said, "Aw, you get to come along."

I got my snowglobe back in the box to keep it safe, watched Erik put Shania in her carrier and take her things, and we came out of the building after Erik locked the door. We got into the car and drove home. As we got inside, the dogs were acting up again. Dad and Mom were happy about me getting the lead, as well as seeing Erik and Shania. When I was holding Babie, she looked at Shania and licked her face. Shania was purring and rubbed her head against Babie's face.

I smiled, "It looks like Shania likes Babie." Cubby was out of his cage, barked a bit to see the black cat, and sniffed her. He wagged his tail and starts giving her kisses. Erik smiled, "I guess the dogs don't mind her." We got upstairs to get things settled, then I got ready for bed by changing into my peach nightgown. I walked out to see Shania curled up in her little bed and Erik standing in front of the door. We held each other, kissed, and went to bed.

As I was asleep, the nightmare came back again and it was worse like it was before. I was shot by Max, bleeding in Erik's arms and close to dying. As I was blacking out, I could almost hear Erik's cries for me to not leave him. I was out of my body and saw him holding my corpse, then I kept screaming, "ERIK, DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T GO!" I felt myself being shaken awake, then woke up in a cold sweat. Erik asked worried, "What happened? You were screaming in your sleep."

I collapsed into Erik's arms and sobbed, "It's that dream again! I was dying and I was watching you hold my dead body close to you, crying and begging me not to leave!" I kept crying in Erik's arms, then he rocked me gently and softly sang:

Come stop your crying, it will be alright

Just take my hand, hold it tight...

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here, don't you cry...

For one so small, you seem so strong

My arms will hold you to keep you safe and warm...

This bond between us can't be broken

I will be here, don't you cry...

'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on, now and forever more...

You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart...

Always

I was asleep already, felt him press his lips on my cheek, and heard him whisper, "Always." I also felt weight on the mattress, arms around my waist, and hands holding my hands. I was still asleep and the bad dreams were already gone.

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	17. Nightmares Come True

After months of rehearsing, the show opened on a Thursday night in April and became a big hit. The acting, singing, and dancing were superb. Tonight is the last night of the performance and I'm looking forward to it. Sadly, I was having so much fun and felt sad about it being over after the last curtain call. I was walking towards the girls' dressing room, but Chris stopped me.

He said, "Victoria, there's something about Max. I think he's up to something after the show is done." I asked, "You think he's gonna take me away and kill Erik? I can't let that happen!" He held me in his arms and said, "I'll get Erik after the bows are done, so you head towards the dressing rooms and change fast. If something happens, me and the girls will tell your parents about what's going on. Also, we'll have the cops on his tail."

I asked, "How do you know what he's gonna do?" He sighed, "I eavesdropped on Max and Erik; they were making a bet about who you belong to. Erik said that if you got the part, Max will stop bothering you. But Max won't give up and said that if he takes you, Erik will go mad and turn back into the murderer he was." I couldn't believe my ears and was about to protest, but Chris noticed my expression and said, "I know how upset you are, but Erik didn't tell you in the first place because he doesn't want you to be hurt."

I sighed, "Okay. Thanks for telling me, Chris." I walked back into the dressing room, bobby pinned my hair into a bun for the wig, got my blue dress on, and did my makeup. Kelsey and Violet walked towards me, then I told them that Chris told me. They both gave me a hug not only to wish me luck, but to tell me that they're still with me till the end. As I went out of the door, I heard the music playing to the overture and went behind the stage wings.

The show continued and I kept going through it as I did before for the performing nights. As we got towards the finale, I got changed into my ball gown and formal wig. I came out of the dressing room and met up with Chris. I whispered, "This is it." Chris said, "Yeah. Let's go through this, finish the bows, and stop Max." We gave our secret handshake, then got into character as the music built to a crescendo.

As the music played, we waltzed onto the stage. I was twirled around, then twirled back into Chris's arms and sang with him. We sang, "Two lives have begun now! Two hearts become one now! One passion, one dream; one thing forever true... I love you!" We kissed each other, then the ensemble, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Cogsworth and Madame de la Bouche, Babette and Lumiere, and Maurice came up.

The ensemble danced around and everyone sang:

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Ah-ah-aaaaaaah...

The curtains closed, then we all got into our places for the bows. The ensemble was first, followed by Monsieur D'Arque, Maurice, Babette, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lefou, Gaston, and finally me and the Prince. We all linked hands, took a bow, and extended our arms to the orchestra and lighting team. We bowed again, waved to the audience, and the curtain closed.

As the curtain closed, I dashed fast towards the dressing room. I got inside and the rest of the girls slammed the door shut. I took my wig off and was about to take my costume off, but the lights were turned off and everything was dark. The girls freaked out and I called, "Violet? Kelsey?" I searched around the dark room and felt someone hold my waist. I was about to scream, but a hand covered my mouth and growled, "Shut up!" I was being dragged away and kept muffling screams.

I was about to fight my captor, but I was hit on the head and fell to the ground. My vision was getting blurry and I saw Max standing over me, then said, "You son of a bitch..." I laid my head down and everything went black.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, I woke up and was in some dark trunk; I think I'm in Max's car! I tried to move, but my hands were duct taped in front and my mouth was taped shut. I muffled, "MMMMMM! Mmmm-mmm-mmm!" I tried to kick my feet to get out, but my ankles were taped. I looked at my clothes, but I was only wearing my slip. I feared for the worst and realised that the nightmare is about to come true.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I gave muffled sobs. I felt the car stop and heard the opening click open. I looked to see Max say, "Vicky, you're still mine. That wannabe Phantom, your friends, and your family's not coming for you. Not even the cops. Get up!" He pulled me out, slung me over his shoulder, and walked over towards a dark shack.

He threw me to the ground, turned the lights on, and smiled, "Ready for some hot sex? 'Cause I'm dying for it!" I was shaking my head and crying, then he was on top of me. He slapped my face and said, "Stop your fucking cryin'! If I untie you, will you not scream?" I was so scared out of my mind and muffled out, "Mmm-mmmm!" I was trying to say, "Go to Hell!" but it was muffled.

I was slapped again and watched him get out a knife. I was crying and screaming, but he covered my eyes with one hand. I couldn't see, but I felt my legs cut free. He took his hands off my face, kissed my cheek, and untied my hands. He freed my mouth, then I took the opportunity to spit in his face. I got up and ran towards the door, but it was locked. I shouted, "You bastard! Let me go!"

He punched me in the stomach and yelled, "No! You're gonna stay here and be with me!" He shoved me towards the ground and said, "If you had to choose, who would you pick? Me or that monster that held you prisoner at the Opera House?" I didn't answer, but was smacked again. I was being pinned down and said, "Erik's not the monster, Max! YOU ARE! I HATE YOU SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU DIE! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I kept screaming, but he pulled out a gun and covered my mouth.

He shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! If you scream some more, I'll kill you! Be a good little girl and let me screw you!" I was about to get ready for the worst, but the door broke down and Erik stood there. Also, sirens were coming closer. Erik shouted, "Get your hands off her!" Max got up, pulled me by the hair, and pointed the gun towards Erik's chest. I was in tears, but happy that Erik came.

Erik looked at Max with anger, but calmly said, "Let Victoria go and put the gun down." Max was holding the gun near Erik and growled, "Stay back or I'll blow your head off, freak!" Erik said, "There's no need for this. Victoria is a special girl and doesn't deserve to be treated like this." Max shouted, "Bullshit! I want her back and got what I wanted! If you want her, take her after I'm done doing it with her!"

Erik growled, "Let her go or else." I shook my head and Max sneered, "Always about you, isn't it? I'll let her go after you go!" Max pulled the safety off, pulled the trigger, and I screamed, "ERIK, NO!" I got in front of Erik and fell in Erik's arms. I was in pain and looked at my body; blood was coming out near my chest. It wasn't near my heart or anywhere near my lungs, but it was close to my collar bone and by my left shoulder.

Max was in fear and the sirens got here. Erik was angry and I could almost see fire in his eyes, but I coughed out, "No, don't. You'd be more of a monster than he is." Max looked at me and looked like he was upset. Tears were rolling down his face as he said, "Vicky! I-I didn't mean to..." Erik yelled, "Stay away from her!" Erik picked me up and carried me out. The police asked what happened, then Erik jerked his head towards the shack.

I watched them get Max out, handcuff him, and shove him into one of the police cars. Erik looked at me and said, "Victoria, I'm so sorry. I should've made it to get you out, but..." I asked, "What?" Chris came over and said, "Before Erik could see you, Max hit him on the head with something and he blacked out. I told Erik what happened and drove him over here."

I was bleeding fast and said, "Thanks, Chris. I wish Mom and Dad were here." Blood was running out and I could feel my life getting sucked away. Erik held me close and said, "Victoria, look at me." I was in pain and sobbed, "It hurts. I need to go to the hospital, Erik." The cops saw what happened and an ambulance came up. I was placed into the van's bed, had an oxygen mask on, and Erik was with me. One of the paramedics asked what happened, but Erik said, "Someone kidnapped her and was about to rape her. He tried to kill me, but she stepped in front and got shot instead."

My hearing went fuzzy and I felt Erik move a lock of hair from my face. His eyes were filled with tears as he said, "Victoria, stay strong. Please don't die." I coughed a bit and held Erik's hand tighter. I took the mask off and sang softly, "Come closer, I beg you... Closer still... Remember love never dies... Kiss me again, one more time..." I felt Erik press his lips on mine, felt extremely tired and the mask back on my mouth, and closed my eyes.

* * *

**NOOOOOOO! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?! WHY?! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?! How was that one? I hate to disappoint people about this part (cries). Don't worry; the next chapter's gonna be a happy one! I GET TO LIVE! I don't own any of the songs; all rights to respectful owners. Okay, kind reviews and comments are accepted. As well as tissues. No mean comments, flamers, or a boot to the head.**

**Well, throw a boot at Max's head for being a douchebag, murderer, kidnapper, etc. Mwha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**


	18. Waking Up and Coming Home

My hearing came back as steady beeps came up. I moaned and slowly opened my eyes. Everyhting was so bright that I had to blink away, then my vision focused. I looked around to see myself on a bed, some IVs attached to my arm and one plugged into my nose, two bags that had one for fluids and the other for blood, and sunlight from the window. I looked to see some cards on the table and some teddy bears.

I smiled a bit, then looked to see Erik on a chair. He was sleeping and looked worn out. A doctor came inside and said, "Hello, Victoria. It's nice to see you awake. I'm Doctor Monroe." I said, "Pleased to meet you. What happened? I remembered being in an ambulance, then everything went black." Doctor Monroe said, "Well, once the ambulance came, we immediately began to operate. The bullet hit one of your veins, but it didn't hit any organs, bones, or nerves. You were lucky that the bullet didn't hit your heart."

He pointed towards where I was shot, showing some bandages on that area. I asked, "Erik told you about what happened?" He nodded, "Yes, and your parents found out. They were devastated about what had happened, but relieved that you're still alive and that the person who shot you is in jail." I was glad that Max is in jail, then I asked, "Could you call my parents and have them come over to visit me?" He nodded, "Of course. Before I do, I better wake him up."

He walked over, gently shook Erik awake, and said, "Mr. Destler, she's awake." Erik woke up and looked at me. I smiled, "Hi, Erik." Erik's eyes were filled with tears, but they were joyful ones. He walked towards me, held me in his arms, and ran his fingers through my hair. He whispered, "My angel. I'm here." I was getting teary and sighed, "I still love you, Erik. I'll never leave you."

We pulled apart and I asked, "You stayed here all night?" He sighed, "When you getting operated, I was scared about you dying. Your parents and Daniel were trying to calm me down, but I was too upset. I was still angry about what Max tried to do to you and wanted to kill him with my bare hands, but I kept thinking about you. After what seemed to be hours, I went towards your room and stayed up all night. I kept praying to God to have you stay, sang to you, and fell asleep here."

I smiled, "I'm glad you're still here, Erik. I don't know what would happen if I didn't make it." I looked towards the door and found my family. They went towards the bed, hugged and kissed me, and said that they're glad that I'm alive. Doctor Monroe came in and said, "Her pulse and breathing's fine. She's also showing some color to her face, but we need to test her if she's ready to go home."

I asked, "You mean like physical tests on moving and stuff?" Doctor Monroe reassured, "Just small ones." I looked to see one of the nurses bring in a wheelchair, helped me get on after she took the tubes off me, and pushed me towards the elevator. I was being pushed towards a small room that had some fitness equipment, then Doctor Monroe said, "Victoria, I want you to slowly get up and walk across the little bridge."

I looked to see a wooden bridge that had bars on each side, got up, and walked across. I walked across fine without stumbling, tripping, or passing out. After that, they did the usual visual/hearing tests and examinations, which came out positive. I was wheeled back towards my room and Dad asked, "Can she come home now?" Doctor Monroe smiled, "Your daughter's well enough to come home. She still needs to put Vitamin E or special ointment on her stitches. Also, the bandages will come off in two weeks."

He said to me, "Victoria, try not to move your left arm too much. You'll still be tender, but you don't want to strain yourself." I said, "I understand. Thank you for everything, Doctor Monroe." He shook my hand and said, "You're most welcome." He left the room, then Mom brought up a suitcase that had some of my clothes in it. I got towards the bathroom, got myself dressed into my t-shirt and shorts, slipped on my sneakers, and headed out.

I got into the chair, got wheeled out, and had some help from Erik to get me into the truck. I got myself strapped into the seat and asked, "What's for lunch?" Erik gave a small chuckle, "Actually, dinner." Dad looked at all of us and offered, "Anyone up for take-out from Outback?" We all agreed, picked up the orders, and drove home. As we got there, I could hear the barking from the dogs. Dad opened the door and smiled, "Guess who's back home!"

I looked to see Cubby, Baby, Lovie, and Honey happy to see me. I bent down to open Babie and Lovie's cages, received kisses from them, and rubbed their heads. I turned towards Cubby and received licks from him. I hugged the three spitzes close and said, "I'm here, guys. I'm here." Dad let Honey out of her house, then she bolted over and tried to jump on me. I said, "Down, Honey! Down!"

She still acts nuts as a puppy, but I could tell that she was very happy to see me. I looked at the bag of stuffed animals and decided to take them up in my room. I came back downstairs and sat down next to Erik. As we were about to eat, the phone rang. I moaned, "Doesn't anyone know it's rude to call when you're about to eat?" Daniel picked up the phone, answered it, and was silent. He said, "Okay, I'll tell them. Thanks. Okay, bye."

I asked, "Who was it?" Daniel sighed, "I just got a call from the police. They said that Max died; he committed suicide by hanging himself." We were shocked to hear the news, but I was glad that he died. He deserved what he's done to me, Erik, and everyone else. I asked, "Anything about going to court about what happened last night?" Daniel shrugged, "No, nothing about cases or trials."

We all ate our food, watched some TV, and looked at the news about what had happened last night. We watched the reports about me being kidnapped and shot, me recovering, Max being put in prison, and Max found dead. I was chewing my nails, but became relieved that Max won't bother me or anyone anymore. I looked at the channels and found Happy Gilmore on.

We watched and laughed through the movie, then the movie was over. Erik got up and said, "Thank you for inviting me over and having me stay." Before he could leave, Daniel offered to drive Erik back towards the apartment. I got myself ready for bed by brushing my teeth, washing my face, and changing out of my clothes. Mom came up and asked, "How does it feel?" I shrugged, "A little numb, but doesn't hurt as much."

She gently took the bandages off, rubbed some Vitamin E over the stitches, and placed the bandages back on. I got into bed, turned out the lights, held one of the teddy bears that I received from the hospital, and fell asleep without having the nightmares upsetting me. When I was asleep, I had that dream about being in the Opera House. I was with Erik, the managers, Christine and Raoul, Madame Giry and Monsieur Reyer, Meg Giry and Daren Gringoire, the ballerinas, and Caesar and Demon. Also, my family and friends were there. I felt the dream so real and felt like wanting to stay in that dream forever.

* * *

**How was that one? I told you that this chapter's gonna be a happy one! Wonder what happens next? There's gonna be more coming your way! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. I hope you like where this is going so far! :)**


	19. Missing Ring and Phone Calls

My shoulder still had that numb feeling when it was healing, but the pain stopped after the two weeks and the wound healed. Right now, I was getting myself reading for a little dance show that covers my final exams for the dance classes I've taken; I took Ballet, Jazz, and Modern. As I was getting ready for my Modern recital, Emily came towards me. I asked, "What are you gonna do? Insult me and act bitchy again?"

She said, "No, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You deserved the part and I was just too rotten. What happened between you and Max was horrible, but the guy that you took the bullet for was a great person." I couldn't believe my ears and was speechless. She added, "You were also great in the show; I saw it on Friday." I smiled a bit, "Thanks, Emily."

She smiled, "Sure thing." I brushed on lavender eyeshadow on my lids towards the crease, black eyeliner across my lashlines, black mascara, baby pink blush, and baby pink lipstick. I got myself into my outfit, which was a pair of black shorts and a black tank top wih a button-down shirt in pale pink. I got towards the backstage, then got on with the other dancers. We danced to an R&B song and did great, then I went towards the dressing room to change into my outfit for the Ballet piece, which was a Degas-inspired tutu. I got my Pointe slippers on and got towards the stage.

I began to dance as _The Grande Finale _from Edward Scissorhands was playing. As I was dancing, I danced like I did for Madame Giry when she asked me if I could dance. I danced using jetés, pirouettes, glissades, pas de bourrées, tombés, tour en l'air, and arabesques. I finished with a pirouette and held my arms over my head as my feet were in third position. As the audience applauded, I took a small dip and went towards the dressing rooms to change.

As I was changing into my Jazz outfit, which was a short dress in purple, Kelsey said, "After the show's done, let's head over to TGI Friday's to celebrate." Violet, Emily, and I agreed on it. As I was slipping on my foot sandals, I walked out with the girls and started dancing to _Breathe_. As were dancing, I couldn't help myself and started humming along. The girls looked at me, then started humming along.

_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the rain_

_You say I've been driving you crazy_

_And its keeping you away_

_So just give me one good reason_

_Tell me why I should stay_

_'Cause I dont wanna waste another moment_

_In saying things we never meant to say_

_And I take it just a little bit_

_I, hold my breath and count to ten_

_I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

_Well it's all so overrated_

_In not saying how you feel_

_S__o you end up watching chances fade_

_And wondering what's real_

_And I give you just a little time_

_I, Wonder if you realize_

_I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes_

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe,_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

_Breathe_

_So I whisper in the dark,_

_Hoping you hear me_

_Do you hear me?_

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between _

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe,_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_Everything is alright if i just breathe... breathe_

_I've been driving for an hour _

_Just talking to the rain_

We finished our dance with a pose, then the audience went nuts. All of the other dancers came up and we all did bows, then Professor Scott, our dance teacher, came up and bowed. She told everyone that she hped everyone loved the show and wished the students a good summer. After that was done, I got changed back into my shorts, lilac cami, and my black gladiator sandals.

I got my things put away, got my bags, and headed out towards the parking lot. Emily called, "Vicky, aren't you coming?" I said, "I'll be coming, but I gotta drop my stuff off at my house and meet you guys there." I drove towards home, puts my dance stuff up in my room fast, and dashed back towards my car. As I was driving towards TGI Friday's. I parked my car in, saw the girls outside, and got inside.

* * *

The place wasn't packed or empty, but it was good enough to celebrate. We got ourselves a table and drinks, then ordered a platter of onions rings for all of us to split. Kelsey said, "I can't wait for graduation. After that, it's gonna be a great vacation in London and moving to New York to study dance. How about you, guys?" Emily shrugged, "Eh, going on a trip to Nevada with my folks; we're heading over to Las Vegas."

Violet said, "I'm gonna be doing a little work at one of the shops. Plus, Chris is gonna take me on a trip with his family to Maryland." I smiled, "That's great! Violet, are you and Chris going to Ocean City, Maryland? My family and I always go there in the summer." She said, "Yeah. We're going to be staying in one of the summer houses for rent that are near the hotels."

Emily asked, "What's this summer gonna be like for you?" I shrugged, "Not sure. Erik and I are still going strong in our relationship, my folks still like him, and I'm still going for something to start my theatre stuff in either Philadelphia or New York. Also, I heard that Erik's planning something big after the graduation ceremony for me. He didn't say anything yet, but he said that it's a surprise and that I'll love it."

Emily said, "I have to take it back about calling him a Phantom wannabe." I looked at Kelsey and Violet, then asked, "You told her about him?" Violet said, "Yeah, after you left to do your Ballet solo." Emily added, "He's very lucky to have someone like you, as well as you having a guy like him." We got our orders; Emily ordered Friday's Shrimp with fries, Violet ordered a New York Cheddar and Bacon Burger with fries for the side, Kelsey had a platter of chicken fingers and fries, and I ordered the Sizzling Chicken and Cheese with mashed potatoes on the side.

I lifted my glass of Sprite saying, "To friendship, a happy summer, and good luck to having the plans in life." The girls lifted their glasses, click against mine, and drank to that. As we were done eating, we all paid for the stuff we ordered and got out of the restaurant. I waved good-bye to everyone, drove home, and got inside. As I took the dogs outside, I went upstairs and looked at the thigns that I took home from Paris.

I looked into my closet and took out the wedding dress that Erik made me wear. I looked at the small beads and crystals, ran my fingers over the bodice and ruffled skirt, and smiled a bit. I placed the dress back in my closet and decided to look at the ring. I looked into my underwear drawer for the little box I placed the ring in, but it was gone! I began to panic and thought, _Shit! Erik's gonna kill me if I lost the ring! _

I was about to have a nervous breakdown, but the phone rang and I picked it up fast. I answered, "Yes..." Erik's voice on the line said, "Hello, Victoria. I heard you did excellent in the dance recital. Is everything okay?" I took a breath and said, "Yeah, everything's fine." Erik laughed, "You don't sound fine." I was sweating and said fast, "Don't be mad at me! I was looking for the ring you took from Christine and gave to me, but I lost it! I'm so sorry!"

Erik said, "Victoria, it's alright." I panicked, "No, it's not! I lost that diamond and that is one expensive ring!" I went towards the bathroom, flushed the toilet, and made gagging noises. I said, "Hear that? That's me throwing up into the toilet and flushing my head in!" Erik sighed, "Listen, I could tell you're faking it." I sighed, "Yeah, you're right."

I flopped on the bed, then Erik said, "I'll tell you what. After the graduation ceremony is over, I'm taking you somewhere very special. I won't say anything else because I'll ruin the surprise for you. Also, you'll be able to look at your diamond again." I smiled a bit and said, "Thanks, Erik. Wait...if you had my ring, did you steal any of my bras or panties?"

Erik asked, "Your underwear? Why would I do that? I didn't steal any of those." I shrugged, "Just wanted to be sure. Guys are known for doing panty raids by going through drawers, then taking away their panties or bras for keeps." Erik was laughing hard, then he said, "Victoria, you still know how to make me laugh. I didn't know guys do that." I said, "I guess some do and don't. Thanks for the compliment. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, too. Okay, see ya."

I sighed in relief, then took out some clothes to wear for the ceremony. I looked to see a white corset top with small straps, a pink skirt that came to my knees and was flowing, a red cardigan, and a pair of white kitten-heel pumps. I was excited not only for the ceremony, but also for the surprise date Erik has planned for me. All I have to do is be patient, get some sleep, and wake up excited.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of making Emily nicer and have a change of heart. :) I don't own the songs; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: The little pany joke that I did was a little something I threw in after watching a Spongebob episode. I don't own SPongebob, but I also saw someone use one of the characters to do the scene from "Something Smells".**

**Erik: Go. Run like all the others. No one would want a friend as ugly as I am! (bangs organ keys)**

**Daroga/Nadir: Sure they would! It makes them feel better about the way they look!**

**Again, don't own these two; all rights to Leroux and Kay.**


	20. The Big Surprise and Question

The big day had come at last; I was so excited to get my degree and the surprise Erik has in store for me. I was getting myself washed, then I dried my hair and put hot rollers in to give it some body. As my hair was getting warmer from the rollers, I brushed on some silver eyeshadow, placed black mascara on my lashes, and slicked on some cotton candy flavored Chapstick.

I rubbed on deodorant that smelled like white ginger and vanilla, then took the rollers out. I ran my fingers through my hair, which made it curly. I brushed the top half into a half-back, secured it with a barrette, and finished the look with a little bit of hair spray. I got my top, cardigan, skirt, and shoes on. As for the finishing touch, I placed my gardenia necklace on and headed downstairs with my graduation robe.

My family were happy to see me, then started to take pictures. I had some pictures with Mom, Dad, and Daniel both together and separate. I got my robe on and headed with my parents towards the truck, then we drove off towards the college. I got inside the area I was supposed to be before processing in and got my cap on. The girls saw me, gave me hugs, and we got in line as _Pomp and Circumstance _played from the speakers.

I walked in as the line moved, got towards my seat, and stayed standing as everyone got in. We stayed up as everyone sang the national anthem, then we sat down as our dean made speeches. Things progressed as the students with different majors got up to receive their degrees and diplomas. I stood up as they called my name, got towards the stage to receive my things, and shook hands with the college board members.

After our dean gave a final speech, we all tossed our caps into the air and processed out of the gym. I found my family and Erik, embraced them, and got lifted up by my waist and was spun around by Erik. He smiled, "I knew you'd do it, Victoria!" He put me down, then I took my robe off and handed it to my parents. Erik said, "I'll return Victoria home safely. Are you ready?"

I smiled, "I was born ready." I looked at his face and touched the right side; after I was recovering from the bullet wound, Erik thought of having his deformed side of his face fixed. I still told him that I still love him, deformed or not. He said that he wanted to do this to feel more comfortable around everyone, my family, and even himself. I looked at his side and looked at how smooth his skin was, seeing a brow, and his bottom eyelid look normal. Not matter what he looked like, he was still perfect in my eyes.

Erik and I walked towards his car, got in, and sat there for a bit. Erik held my hand and asked, "Are you excited for your surprise?" I smiled, "You bet I am. I couldn't sleep last night because of the excitement." Erik pulled out a scrap of black silk and placed it in my lap. I picked up the black cloth and recognized it; it was the same blindfold Erik used on me when I first woke up in the lair.

I asked, "Blindfolding me?" Erik shrugged, "You didn't think that I was going to let you ruin the surprise." I said nothing, but looked at Erik and asked, "Could you help me put it on?" Erik took the cloth from my hands, then I got myself strapped into my seat belt. Erik leaned towards me, tied the blindfold around my eyes, and started the car. I couldn't see anything from the black material, but trusted Erik and said nothing.

As we were driving along, I felt kinda bored and nearly fell asleep. I could almost feel Erik look at me and heard him ask, "Are you okay? You're pretty quiet." I shrugged, "I don't want to annoy you by asking you if we're there yet or not." Erik said, "That's alright. I'll put something on for us to listen to." I heard the sound of radio channels going by, then I heard some classical music playing.

I recognized the orchestra playing something from Mozart and it was _Hallelujah Exsultate Jubilate_, one of my favorite songs from him besides _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_. I couldn't help myself and started singing along to the singer, who was Sarah Brightman. As the song was building up to a crescendo, I sang towards the ending and hit the high notes perfectly without messing up.

After the song was done, I heard the radio shut off and Erik say, "Victoria, that was beautiful. I didn't know you heard that song." I answered, "I heard it from one of my CDs and my church did a song similar to it. It had the same melody as the first chords, but it changed into a different tune for the verses." Erik said as he made a turn, "We're almost there. Don't look yet."

I was getting anxious and felt my stomach do leaps, then felt the car pull into a stop. I took the seat belt off and waited for Erik to help me get out of the car. I heard the door open and felt Erik hold my hand. I ducked my head and was careful not to smack it, then felt myself being carried bridal style. I looped my arms around Erik's neck and said, "If there's water around here, don't you dare drop me!"

Erik laughed, "I won't, Victoria. We're almost there." I felt the air go cooler, heard crickets chirp, and smelled something warm. Erik placed me back on my feet, held my shoulders, and guided me along. We stopped and I was anxious to take the blindfold off. I reached my hands up to the material, but Erik held my wrists and said, "Not yet. I want you to use your other senses."

I shrugged, "Well, I hear crickets chirp and water lapping against stones gently. Plus, something smells good." Erik gave a small chuckle, "Alright, hold still." I felt his hands untie the knot behind my head and the blindfold slowly come off. Erik was still holding the cloth against my eyes, then he whispered, "You can open your eyes now." I felt the blindfold slip away from my eyes and opened them. I looked around to see a river with a waterfall, fireflies around the trees, and a basket on a blanket.

I smiled, "This is beautiful." I was about to thank Erik, but my stomach made growling noises. Erik gave a small chuckle, "You'll get to thank me after we eat." We laid on the blanket and started eating; there were some hot dogs, chips, chicken Caesar salad, and some soda. I ate my hot dog and asked, "How did you find this place?" Erik answered, "I thought about how much you liked waterfalls and thought of having a picnic here."

I smiled, "Thank you, Erik." I finished eating, then I asked as I got up to throw skipping stones towards the river, "What happened to my ring?" Erik said, "About that, I was looking at it and thought of something." Before he could say anything, he stood on one knee and held my hand. I looked at Erik and he said, "Victoria, you mean everything in the world to me. You've not only looked past my face and made my song take flight, you made my heart soar. I love everything about you. You're talented, beautiful, smart, funny, kind, and loving."

Tears were filling up my eyes, but I was happy about what Erik was saying to me. Pulling something out of his pocket, Erik pulled out a black box and showed me the diamond ring. He asked with his eyes lit up, "Victoria Catherine Rath, will you marry me?" I didn't know what to say, but I accepted his answer. I said, "Yes. Yes, Erik! I will! A hundred times, yes!" Erik placed the box back into his pocket, picked me up by the waist, and swung me around. We were laughing, got dizzy, and Erik fell to the ground and I was on top of him.

I kissed his face and smiled, "I love you so much, Erik." He wiped away my tears with a hand, held me close, and sang, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go, too! Victoria, that's all I ask of you!" I sang, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime! Say the word and I will follow you!" Erik kissed me and sang, "Victoria, I love you."

We got up, packed the things away, and headed towards the car. I said, "Erik, you still have my ring." Erik said, "I know. You'll have it when we're married. Speaking of which, when do you think would be a good time?" I shrugged, "My parents and grandparents from both sides were married in April. I guess somewhere around early June would work. We still have time and counting this week, we probably have about three weeks." Before we started the car, Erik called my parents and asked if I could stay with him for tonight.

I looked at him and turn the phone off, then he smiled, "Your parents said that you can stay the night with me." I smiled, hugged him, and said, "Great! Just to let you know, do like you did before when we slept together. No kinky stuff, sex, or anything dirty!" Erik gave a small chuckle, crossed his heart, and smiled, "I promise." We drove away from the woods and got towards Erik's apartment.

As we got into the room, I noticed a suitcase that looked familiar near the bedroom door. I asked, "Is that my suitcase?" Erik answered, "Yes. I brought it over and packed the only things you need for tonight." I smiled, "Thanks, Erik." I took my stuff, headed towards the bathroom, and changed into one of my nighties. I smoothed out the material, took the barrette out of my hair, and brushed my teeth.

I took my stuff and said, "All yours, Erik." Erik kissed me and said, "Wait for me in the bedroom." I got into the bedroom and slipped into the covers. I turned the lights on and waited, then I looked to see Erik come into the room. He wore only dark red plaid pajama pants and no shirt. He got into the bed near me, held me in his arms, and kissed me. We pulled apart, then Erik whispered, "_Je t'aime, __ma belle_." I turned the light off, snuggled into Erik's chest, and fell asleep. I murmered tiredly, "I love you, too, Erik."

* * *

**YAY, HE ASKED THE BIG QUESTION! How was that one? I don't own the songs; all rights to respected owners of the pieces. I thought of what to do with Erik proposing and this popped into my head. I hope you like where this is going so far! I can't believe it's almost over! Well, just a few more to go (wedding plans, wedding, honeymoon, and an epilogue). Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	21. Wedding Preparation, Passport, New House

My family was thrilled about Erik marrying me. After a few days, we just got started planning things out; today's June 1 and it's just about a couple of days until the big wedding. I was looking through catalogs and ads to make our wedding perfect. Erik looked over my shoulder and said, "I know that I have your ring, but you still have the dress?" I looked at him and said, "Yeah. Remember back at Paris when we came down to the lair the last time?"

Erik smiled, "Yes, I did. You said yourself that you had nothing to worry about that." I kissed his cheek and said, "Yeah, but all we need are the invitations, rehearsal dinner, decorations, reception, and what-nots. I can't believe it's going by so fast. I'm pretty excited for this." Erik held my hand and said, "Me too." As we were about to kiss, I received a phone call and heard about the flower arrangements.

I answered, "Okay, we'll be right over." I hung up the phone and said, "Just got a call about flower arrangements for the wedding." Erik and I went towards the floral shop, went inside, and met up with one of the florists. She smiled, "Hi, I'm Deliah. Are you Erik Destler and Victoria Rath?" Erik answered, "Yes, that's us. You wanted to show us flower arrangements?"

Deliah led us towards some flowers and asked, "What do you think of them?" I smiled, "They look beautiful. I think the bridesmaids should have bouquets with white gardenias and red roses, while the groomsmen should have red roses for the jackets. Is that okay, Erik?" Erik looked at the flowers, held a gardenia, and said, "I'm sure that would work."

Deliah asked, "When's the wedding gonna be? June 12, right?" I nodded, "You guessed right." She smiled, "Great! I'll get these done on the 9th, so that way everyone will agree or disagree about the arrangements." We left the shop, then Erik's phone buzzed. He answered it and looked at me. I asked, "Now what?" He said, "That was one of the ballroom decorators. They wanted to know what theme we want to use."

I shrugged, "I dunno, but let's go see." We drove off towards the ballroom hotel, which was in Hotel of Bethlehem. I heard that one of my parents' friends had a wedding reception there and it was beautiful. We went over there and were greeted as usual by the workers. One of the head designers asked us about what kind of theme to use for the lighting, decorations, and dining wear should be used.

Erik looked around and said that the lighting should be red when we have our first dance. He added, "The theme is something like red, black, gold, and white." One of the workers showed us some china plates that were white, had red roses that were small, and golden vines around the rim. I smiled, "They look perfect!" I looked at Erik and asked, "Is this inspired by Don Juan?"

Erik gave an innocent shrug, "Maybe." I held back a laugh, then got my attention to the decorations. I said that the streamers should be red and gold, balloons should be black, and the candles should be white. I looked to see the dining wear and suggested that the utensils should be golden. Everything was going to plan so far without hassles, fuss, or worry.

Later in the day, Erik and I were working on invitations. I invited my relatives from my mother's side and my cousins from my dad's side. We got things settled in, then I decided to have a little trip towards the bridal shop for bridesmaid gowns. I got over there and met the girls; I asked Violet, Emily, and Kelsey to come. Also, my Cousin Corie was there and is the maid of honor.

We got inside the shop and looked around for the dresses. Corie asked, "Vicky, what's the theme of the dresses?" I answered, "The theme's more like the musical, The Phantom of the Opera. It's more like gold, black, red, and white. The flowers and decorations are gonna be in that color. You guys know about the flower arrangements?" Emily answered, "Yeah, we did. They look pretty good. I think we should wear something that matches the flowers. I guess red would work."

I smiled, "Good thinking." We all looked around for red gowns and found one that would be perfect for the girls. The dress was a satin material and red, has a sweetheart neckline, strapless, and an A-line skirt. I asked for more dresses in the style and color for them, got those rung up, and headed back home. I got myself something to eat, played some of my old Playstation 2 games, and checked my e-mails about things for the wedding.

I finished taking the dogs out and made a final round towards the bakery. I saw Erik there and asked, "Got the groomsmen tuxes out of the way?" He nodded, "Yes, and I could tell you've been with the girls for their gowns." We walked inside and met one of the bakers. He said, "I'm Frank. What can I do for you two?" Erik said, "We're getting married in a couple of days. June 12 to be precise."

He smiled, "Congrats! What kind of wedding cake you two might want?" Erik and I looked at each other, then Erik said, "We both like marble cake, so I guess that could work. It should be the usual with three layers and butter cream frosting." I added, "The theme is red, black, gold, and white. I was thinking maybe red roses, black ribbons, and golden stems. Is that okay and not too much of a hassle?"

Frank smiled, "I think we can manage. I'll start it on the 9th, then you guys can come over to see how it come out the day after that." We both left the shop, then Erik took me back to his place. I smiled, "I still can't believe it's coming up fast." Erik said, "You might even be surprised about our plans for our honeymoon." I asked, "We're going somewhere? Tell me where we're going!"

I was getting excited and jittery, then Erik held up two passports and said, "We're going to Italy. We'll see Rome, Venice, Florence, and Milan." I couldn't contain my reaction, hugged Erik, and squealed, "I'D LOVE TO GO! IT'S PERFECT!" Erik laughed, picked me up and swung me around, and set me back on my feet. Erik smiled, "Speaking of Italy, I made something for dessert."

I looked at him go towards the fridge and bring out a platter. I looked closely at the platter and saw vanilla ice cream with chocolate coating, chocolate syrup drizzled over, some nuts, and a cherry. I asked, "Tartufo?" Erik kissed me and said, "I kept remembering about going to New York with you and your mother, going to one of their restaurants, and having their desserts in Greenwich Village." I smiled, "Erik, that was sweet of you. I want to split this with you."

We had our share of the dessert, then I decided to head back home. I smiled, "I'll see you when I see you, Erik." He gently traced his knuckles over my cheekbones and said, "Me too. I love you, my eternal rose." I held his hand and smiled, "I love you, my Opera Ghost." We kissed each other broke apart, and I went my separate way for home. As I got there, I kept looking at the pictures of the new house Erik and I will be living in after we get married.

It was a Tudor house with a beautiful landscape in the woods, close to New York City and the mountains. I looked at Babie and sighed, "I guess you're going to be living me, Erik, and Shania. Hopefully, we might have a big family." She tilted her head, pawed my knee, and I picked her up to receive kisses. I hugged her tight, then went upstairs to get settled in for bed.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having fun with wedding preparations and stuff. Sorry if it's short, but that's what I came up with so far. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	22. Erik and Victoria Get Married

The big day came pretty fast. I already got myself washed, then headed over towards the hair salon to have my hair done. I had it done in spiral curls, brushed in a half-back, and had a barrette to keep it in place. I got myself back home and looked at my suitcase, belongings, and necessities packed up. I gave a small sigh and did my makeup. I brushed on white eyeshadow, drew a line of brown eyeliner across my top lashline, and placed black mascara on.

I brushed on some pink blush and slicked on pink lipstick on my lips. Mom came into my room and decided to help me put on my dress. She wore a mint gown with sheer sleeves that were long and white heels. She helped put my dress on, smoothed out the skirt, and helped place the veil on my head. I slipped my white pumps on and looked at myself.

I smiled, "It feels like a dream come true." Mom smiled, "I know. I felt the same way when I married your father. Victoria, no matter what, I will still love you. You're still my baby girl. Erik will love you for the rest of his life and you will, too. I'm sure you'll both be fine." I smiled a bit, tried not to cry, and hugged my mother tight. I came downstairs to see Daniel and Dad ready, got some pictures taken, and headed out towards the limo.

I saw Mom holding the two bouquets and received mine. I took a deep breath and said, "This is it." As the limo came up, I got inside the church and met with the bridesmaids. The girls had their hair curled and pinned with small roses that were red. I smiled, "You guys look amazing!" Violet said, "You look beautiful." I smiled, "Thanks." We got ready for the procession and I stayed behind.

I came to see Dad come towards me and said, "I'm glad you're finding your dream and it's coming true. It seems like only yesterday when you just a little baby and I held you in my arms. No matter where you are or where you go, you'll always be my daughter and that I still love you. Your mom, Daniel, and the dogs will still love you." I smiled a bit, got a little teary, and hugged my father. I slipped the front covering of the veil over my face and waited.

As the music began playing Mendelssohn's _Wedding March_, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle. Then, the ring bearer and flower girl walked down. Dad and I slowly walked in, then the music changed to _Think of Me_. As the organ and string quartet played, we walked down the aisle. I looked to see Erik in a tux, black tie, red rose pinned to his jacket, and hair combed back; he still looked handsome. He reminded me of the prince after the spell was broken from Beauty and the Beast. I felt my heart close to leaping out of my chest as we stopped towards the altar.

Erik looked at me and I could almost see his eyes tear up. I gave a small smile, then our priest had everyone seated. I handed my bouquet to Corie and watched her sit next to Chris, who was the best man. Then, the priest said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to see this man and this woman in holy marriage. Who here presents this woman?"

I looked at Dad, who answered, "I do." and watched him leave before giving my hand a squeeze. I held Erik's hand and we went through the blessings. We both seated and went through the readings, gospel, and homily. We got up again, then started exchanging the vows. We both drank the wine, lit a candle, and started to exchange the rings. As this was happening, _Jesu, Joy of a Man's Desiring _started playing. The priest said, "Erik, you will repeat everything I say as you tell Victoria the vows. Victoria, you do the same for Erik."

Erik held my hand and said, "Victoria, today I take you to be my wife. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend."

I was getting teary, but said in a clear voice, "Erik, today I take you to be my husband. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend."

As the rings were blessed, Erik held out the diamond ring and said as he slipped it onto my finger, "With this ring, I pledge my love and affection to you." I took the golden band and said as I slipped it onto Erik's finger, "With this ring, I pledge my love and affection to you." After that was done, the ceremony ended as the priest said, "By the power vested in me, by the Lord God, and the church, I now pronounce you man and wife."

He turned towards Erik and said, "You may kiss the bride." Erik gently lifted the veil up, held my face lovingly, and the both of us kissed. We stopped kissing, smiled at each other, and everyone applauded for us. The priest smiled, "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Erik Destler. The mass has ended. Go in peace." The music began to play _Music of the Night _and we began the recessional. As we left the church, we went towards the limo and headed for the reception.

Erik held me close and smiled, "Happy, Mrs. Destler?" I sighed, "Mrs. Destler, I love the sound of that." We kissed each other and looked at each other lovingly. I smiled, "I can't wait. After the honeymoon, we'll be in New York and start our career." Erik held my face and sighed, "Yes, you'll be on the stage as a dancer and I'll be a voice instructor. You've told me about what could happen before I came here and I think it's going to be a new life for the both of us."

* * *

We pulled up towards the hotel and went inside the ballroom to meet everyone there. We received some congratulations and looked to see Chris give the toast. He held up a champagne glass and said, "I just have a few things to say. Victoria, you were one of my friends since third grade. You were there for advice, whenever we're happy or down, and have talent in the arts. Also, you were a great soloist at the concerts at NCC and the best Belle. Erik, you're a great guy. You made Victoria the person she is today, made her happy, and loved. She also looked past your face and looked into your heart to find her prince. To Mr. and Mrs. Destler."

Everyone raised their glasses, then all of us had dinner. The food was cooked to perfection and tasted delicious. I finished eating and got some pictures with my husband, friends, and family. After the pictures were finished, the music started playing. Erik held his arm out and led me to the center of the floor. We held each other and started singing along to the song, _There For Me _by Sarah Brightman and José Cura.

_There for me, everytime I've been away_

_Will you be there for me, thinking of me ev'ry day_

_Are you my destiny, words I never dared to say_

_Will you be there for me?_

_Just think of you and me, we could never toe the line_

_It's such a mystery just to hear you say you're mine _

_And while you're close to me, so close to me _

_Just hold me_

_Se non sei con me, mi sembra grigia la citta_

_Camminando solo i piccoli vedo giocar_

_Volti e voci del passato che non ricordavo piu _

_Mi chiedono_

_Are you still there for me?_

_Forse qualche giorno poi_

_Il mondo capira che non molto puo capitar _

_E tu ci sei per me senti cosa dicono _

_But you're just there for me_

As the music was playing, I twirled around and spun back into Erik's arms. We did it again, then Erik wrapped his arms around my waist lovingly. I held his arms around my waist and swayed to the song.

_And while you're close to me, so close to me_

_Just hold me_

_Dimmi quanto tempo ancora resterai con me_

_Dimmi quante cose mi nascondi dentro te_

_Molti sogni abbiamo che alfin potremmo vivere_

_Io spero che_

_You are still there for me?_

_Forse qualche giorno poi_

_Il mondo capira che non molto puo capitar_

_E tu ci sei per me senti cosa dicono_

_But you're just there for me_

I caressed Erik's face and sang, "There for me..." Erik gently held my chin up and sang, "There for me..." I looked into his green eyes, leaned in, and softly sang, "There for me..." As I leaned in, the both of us kissed longer and broke apart as the music stopped. Everyone applauded, then started dancing more. We danced to a bunch of songs from Celine Dion: _When I Need You_, _To Love You More_, and _I Surrender_.

As we took a break, we began the traditional cutting of the cake. It came out perfectly and even tasted good! I looked at Erik and held back a laugh, "You got a little bit of icing on your lip there." He rubbed where I was pointing and said, "I guess you weren't joking when you said that your aim is off." We went towards the family again, then Daniel got on the stage and said, "As a little treat for the bride and little sister, we got a special song for the siblings to dance to. This little tune's still part of the family and reigns in the land of the nyuk-nyuk-nyuks."

I held back a laugh, then watched Daniel get off the stage as _The Curly Shuffle _started playing. As we were dancing along, Daniel did the Curly back-step, spiraling on the floor, and the little jumps. I couldn't stop laughing as we were dancing along. Also, Erik joined in on the fun as we acted like the Stooges with light slaps, fake eye pokes, all around head bop, and stomach bangs; the funniest thing was the sound effects from the shorts were used as we did those actions.

_When me and my friends go out on the town_

_We can't sit still. We can't sit down_

_We don't like to fight and we don't like to scuffle_

_Dancin' all night doin' the Curly Shuffle_

_Hey, Moe! Hey, Moe!_

_Well, a nyuk-nyuk-nyuk-nyuk._

_La-le-li-li-la-li-di_

_Woo-woo-woo-woo_

_Well, we never miss a chance_

_We get up and dance and do the Curly Shuffle_

_Well, me and my friends love Larry and Moe_

_We love Curly's brother Shemp and his fat clone Joe_

_It's such a delight to boogie and hustle_

_Dancin' all night doin' the Curly Shuffle_

_Hey, Moe! Hey, Moe!_

_Well, a nyuk-nyuk-nyuk-nyuk._

_We-be-be-be-be-be!_

_Oh, a wise guy!_

_Well, we never miss a chance_

_We get up and dance and do the Curly Shuffle_

_Well, me and my friends-we all love to see_

_Comedy classics on late night TV_

_Those knuckleheads always get in a scuffle_

_A push and a shove doin' the Curly Shuffle_

_Hey, Moe! Hey, Moe!_

_Well, a nyuk-nyuk-nyuk-nyuk._

_Look at the grouse, Look at the grouse!_

_Ruff-Ruff! Ruff-Ruff!_

_Well, we never miss a chance_

_We get up and dance and do the Curly Shuffle_

_We do the Curly Shuffle_

After all the laughs, Daniel hugged us and got back to his seat. Through all the music and dancing, it was getting late and it was a good time to end the party. I got towards the stage with the bouquet and called, "Okay, you ladies and gents ready for the finale?" Everyone was getting excited, then I turned around and flung the flowers over my head.

I turned to see Kelsey catch it, then we all applauded for her. I called, "Great catch!" I got off the stage, hugged my family good-bye, and went off with Erik towards the limo. Before we got in, Dad pulled up two suitcases for us and wished us luck on the honeymoon. I hugged my dad close and whispered, "I love you, Daddy." We pulled apart, then Erik held his hand out, "I'll take good care of her, sir." Dad smiled, "You don't have to shake hands, Erik. You're part of the family now."

Dad gave Erik a hug, then said, "You two have a great time." As we got into the car and drove towards the airport, Erik held me in his arms and asked, "Before we fell in love, how was it that you started to love me?" I shrugged, "Well, it was when fear turned into love and I was able to see the man behind the monster. No matter what, I'll love you till the end." We kissed each other passionately and made it towards our destination. This was the night I would always cherish for the rest of my life.

* * *

**YAY, THEY FINALLY GOT MARRIED! How was it? I don't own any of the songs or lyrics; all rights to respected owners and composers. I can't wait to bring up another chapter and an epilogue! I'm both happy and sad that it's gonna be over. I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	23. Just Show Me How To Love You

Three years have passed and things were perfect for the both of us. Erik has started giving voice lessons to children, young teens, and adults; he had good students. As for me, I've been in the New York City Ballet as the corps and principal dancers. We danced to The Nutcracker in the Christmas season as tradition, Swan Lake, Sleeping Beauty, Giselle, Don Quixote, and a few others. Also, I was given an opportunity to be in The Phantom of the Opera as Christine at different times.

As I walked from the groceries, I felt a weird pain in my stomach and felt sick. I was close to passing out and called a taxi to get me home. As I was dropped off, I got towards the door and opened it. I dropped the groceries down in a flash and went into the bathroom to let the nausea go. I swished some water around my mouth and looked up to see Erik.

He held me and asked concerned, "What happened? Are you sick?" I said, "No, I'll be okay. It's weird, Erik. A couple of weeks ago, I kept having this funny feeling in my stomach and the bug won't go away. I dunno what's wrong with me. I just woke up okay and was fine when I was dancing at the Ballet, but after I went from the store I felt sick in my stomach. What's wrong with me?"

Erik looked at me and looked pale as a sheet. He said, "You're pregnant." I looked at my stomach and smiled a bit; I can't believe that I'm going to be a mother. I looked up at Erik and noticed that he was worried about the news. He turned his back and went towards the music room. He pounded on the keys to calm his nerves and I noticed that he was playing _Point of No Return_.

I looked at him and asked, "Erik, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy." Erik turned to me and said in a soft tone, "I am, Victoria. I just couldn't believe it. We've been married for three years; you're 24 and I'm 31. This is happening too fast." I said, "Erik, I could tell something's wrong. You can tell me. I won't get mad or laugh." Erik had me come over to him, had me sit on his lap, and sighed, "I'm scared about you having our child. What if it was born and looks like me? What if it has my deformity? I know that the surgery was fine when my face healed, but I don't know if I could pass my deformity to the baby."

I was worried about this as he was, but I said, "No matter what it looks like, we'll still love it as our own." I was worried about being pregnant and felt scared. I was trying not to cry and sighed, "Erik, I'm just so happy that this is happening. But I don't know what to do. I don't know how we'll support ourselves when the baby comes. I'm scared about preparing for the child when it's being born. I'm scared that you might not want it and leave me alone forever, or something like that."

I felt scared about the possibilities that could happen to me, Erik, and the baby inside of me. I couldn't say anything else, but collapsed into Erik's arms and sobbed. I cried into his arms and feared that the child might be born with a physical or mental disability, feeling that the child would grow up and feel like an outcast. Erik held me in his arms, stroked my back, and whispered, "Don't cry, my angel. I'm here. I'll never ever leave you or our child. I'll love it as much as I love you."

He wiped my tears away and asked with a small smile, "Have you thought of any names?" I sniffled and answered, "Yeah. I was thinking that if we have a boy, we could call him John David. John after my mother's father and David after Dad. Do you like it?" He smiled, "I think it would be perfect for a son. But what if we have a daughter?" I thought for a bit and answered, "Well, I was thinking that Angelina Christine would be a good name for her. Who knows? We might end up having identical or fraternal twins."

Erik smiled, placed a hand on my stomach, and said, "Only time would tell." Erik looked at some music and played a familiar tune that I knew from one of my CDs. He finished playing it and asked, "How was it? Could work as a featured song for a concert at the Met?" I couldn't believe my ears and asked, "You're having me audition at the Metropolitan Opera House?"

Erik held my face and said, "They'll be up in two weeks and the show would be in four months. You'd be singing with me. We'll be singing the songs we sang in 1871, the song when we had our first dance at the masquerade and wedding, the songs we sang together when we had our lessons, and the one I just played for you." I hugged Erik close and smiled, "This is amazing! I can't believe we'll be singing there!"

* * *

As time went on, my stomach had gotten a little bigger and I still had lessons with Erik to refresh my voice. I was singing _I Was Born to Love You_, then I made a gasp. Erik stopped playing and asked what happened. I smiled, "I think our baby moved. I felt a little kick." I held his hand and placed it on my stomach. Erik waited, then pulled back as the baby gave another kick.

Erik smiled, "I guess our child loves hearing you sing and hearing music." I smiled and kissed Erik, then we finished singing. We sang _Once Upon Another Time_, _Beneath a Moonless Sky_, _Time to Say Good-bye_, _Beauty and the Beast_, _The Phantom of the Opera_, and _All I Ask of You_. I went upstairs and found the empty room that would be used for the baby's room. I smiled a bit and looked at the boxes that had my stuffed animals that I had. They were still in good shape and looked perfect, then I held my favorite teddy bear. It was small and brown with a little red bow tie at the front.

I could almost see the room full with a shelf for books, a drawer for clothes, some toys around the room, and a crib. I gave a small sigh, placed the bear back into the box, and went into the bedroom to get some rest. I laid myself down and felt the baby give a small kick. Erik walked in and asked if I was okay. I smiled, "Still excited about the baby and the show. Is it time to visit the doctor now?"

He said, "No, in a few days after the show is done. You'll need some rest before we get ready for the concert tonight. We still have time." I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. I felt Erik lay next to me and place a protective hand on my stomach. As I was asleep, I kept dreaming about how much of a good father Erik would be and how much of a good mother I would be.

I woke up a little when Erik gently shook my shoulder, then got up to get ready. I already got myself showered, dried my hair and curled it, and slipped into a gown. It was an emerald green with long sleeves, a comfortable bodice that would help me breathe and not crush the baby, and a skirt that went down to the floor. I slipped on my flats and placed on little makeup. I lightly brushed on pink blush on my cheeks, smoothed a shell pink eyeshadow on my lids, slicked black mascara on my lashes, and smoothed out some razzberry red lipstick.

I got out and found Erik dressed in a black tux with a white shirt and tie. He held his arm out and the both of us walked downstairs. We got into our car and drove a shortcut towards the Met without traffic problems or issues. Ever since we rehearsed and practiced with the orchestra, the sickness stopped. However, I still had cravings for sweets, potatoes, and steak. I didn't have any mood swings as often, but I was mostly calm.

As we got into the building, we warmed ourselves up and heard the orchestra warm up. As we waited, I held Erik's hand and said, "I love you so much, Erik." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and said, "I love you with all my heart." As we were about to kiss, two kicks came up and they didn't hurt. I held back a laugh, "I guess we don't want to leave anyone out."

Erik held back a laugh, placed his hand on my belly, and said, "We love you, too." I rubbed my belly, got up, and headed out with Erik to begin the performance. The place was packed and I could almost see my parents in one of the box seats. We sang all the songs we practiced perfectly, then went from every piece. As we got to the finale, I started to sing as the pianist began to play:

_Tu cosa fai stasera?_

_Rimani ancora un pò_

_Sarà quest' atmosfera_

_Ma non mi dire di no_

_Per farti prigioniero_

_Qualcosa inventerò_

_Ma che bisogno c'era_

_Di amarti subito un pò_

Erik held my hands and sang:

_Questo giorno è una pazzia_

_Ma la luna è amica mia_

_Se ti resta un sogno da buttare via_

_Soli in mezzo a una città_

_Solo amici e poi chissà_

_Poi non basta mai_

_Tante cose da dirsi_

_E baciarsi e capirsi e stringersi_

_Poi non basta mai_

_Si fa tardi ma dai_

_Dove corri a quest'ora?_

We both looked towards the orchestra pit and sang out:

Just show me how to love you

_Io non ti lascio più_

_Gabbiano di scogliera_

_Io sto una favola e tu?_

Just show me how to love you

_Fame o febbre o quel che sia_

_Mi ci sento a casa mia_

_Dentro questo sogno da buttare via_

_Non mi sembra vero ma_

_Sembra un'altra la città_

_E non basta mai_

_Tante cose da dirsi_

_E baciarsi e capirsi e stringersi_

_E non basta mai_

_è già tardi ma dai_

_Dove torni a quest'ora?_

Just show me how to love you

_E ci ridiamo su_

_Gabbiano di scogliera_

_Ma dov'êri nascosto'_

_Dov'êri finora?_

_Tu cosa fai stasera?_

_Ci ridiamo su_

_Magari un'altra sera_

_Ed è già domattina_

_E la luna la spegni tu!_

After the song was over, the two of us kissed the audience applauded. We both bowed, thanked the orchestra pit, and headed backstage. Erik held me close and smiled, "Tonight was perfect!" I kissed him and smiled, "This has been a dream that just came true." Mom and Dad saw us, congratulated us, and asked things about the baby. We kept saying the same answers and I said, "When the time comes, I want you two to be there. You guys get to stay over at our home in the ninth month."

Dad said, "You're still in good shape, Victoria." Mom smiled, "You two are doing a good job at taking care of each other and the baby." We all left for home, then I looked to see Shania and Babie came in. Babie poked her head into the door and gave a bark. I finished changing out of my dress and settled for a nightie, then looked at Babie. I asked, "What?"

She walked over and placed her paws on my knees. I sighed, "I wish I could pick you up, but I have to be careful." She found a way, jumped onto the bed, and gave me licks. I rubbed Babie's head and hugged her, then saw Shania walk in. She rubbed her face against my arm and gave a playful nudge at Babie. The two of them started to play fight, then Shania jumped off the bed.

Erik came out of the bathroom and got into bed with me. He smiled, "It looks like these two can't wait to see the little one come." I smiled a bit and said, "Yeah, and I'll be able to bend over more and pick up Babie when our kid's asleep." Erik climbed into bed and joked, "I bet you $5 that the baby might be a boy." I gave a playful punch to his arm and said, "I'll bet the same amount that it might be a girl. I hope it's a girl. I was the only one who didn't have a sister. I was around Mom a lot and she was like a big sister to me."

The two of us fell asleep, then I shot up as something pressed my feet down. Erik looked up and asked, "What is it?" I held back a laugh and heard some panting. I looked to see Babie on top of the bed near my feet and Shania curl herself into a ball. The two of us laid back down and fell asleep with no problem.

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like the couple's gonna be having a baby! I don't own the songs; all rights to respected owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! One more chapter and a little epilogue to go! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: I'm not pregnant in real life; this is just fiction writing! I thought of having the time lap into 3 years. I also thought about how old Erik might be. If Victoria was 18 when she first met him, Erik would be 25. When they got married, Victoria's 21 and Erik's 28. Pretty cool, huh?**

**:)**


	24. Two Bundles of Joy Come

Time still went by and it looked like I won the bet; we're going to have a baby girl. Not only that, we're going to be having twins! They'll be coming up in another month, which would be around April. I was excited for this and couldn't believe the news. I was finishing drying the dishes and noticed that Erik was carrying in a lot of boxes. I asked him what he was doing, but he told me that he'll explain later. I went towards the couch in the family room and watched some TV.

I flicked through channels and watched Pretty Woman. As I was watching the scene where they were at the opera, I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Erik. He said, "I'll explain what has been happening, but you need to trust me." I turned the TV off and said, "I'm listening. Is it about the room for the girls?" Erik nodded, "It is, but you need to close your eyes. You know the old saying 'curiousity killed the cat'."

I said, "Okay, I'll close them." I closed my eyes, then I felt something silky tied across my eyes. I felt a knot behind my head tied and giggled, "You're still blindfolding me?" Erik said, "Just that you won't get tempted. I've got you." I felt his arm around mine and walked upstairs. I held the banister for support and kept walking. I reached a hand up to tug the blindfold off, but Erik gently held my wrist and said, "Not yet."

I sighed, "How much longer? You're really making me antsy!" I heard the door creak open and felt myself gently pulled along. I stopped where I was and asked, "Now, can I look?" I heard the switch click and Erik say, "Alright, you can take off the blindfold." I reached behind my head and untied the knot, let the material fall to the ground, and blinked my eyes open. I held back a gasp and looked at the room.

It was painted a light lavender, had a pink carpet, a rocking chair, a wooden shelf and drawers, and some of my stuffed animals near the closet. Also, there were two cribs that were painted white and a changing table at the other side of the room. I also noticed the music box with the little monkey was on the shelf near a bunch of little books. I didn't know what to say, but hugged Erik and whispered, "This is perfect for them. Even though we've been waiting for eight months, I'm excited to hear the little patter of baby feet on the floor and watch our girls grow up."

Erik held me close and smiled, "I know. I feel the same way." He pulled apart, then he heaved a sad sigh. I looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?" He sighed, "I'm alright, but still worried if one of the girls would be born deformed like me." I held Erik's face and sighed, "No matter what, we'll still love them. They're going to be beautiful inside."

I held his hands and sang, "Love's a curious thing; it often comes disguised. Look at love the wrong way, it goes unrecognized. So, look with your heart and not with your eyes. A heart understands; a heart never lies... Believe what it feels and trust what it shows. Look with your heart; the heart always knows..." Erik held my face and sang, "Love is not always beautiful, not at the start. So, open your arms and close your eyes tight. Look with your heart and when it finds love, your heart will be right..."

I got up and sang, "Learn from someone who knows; make sure you don't forget. Love you misunderstand is love that you'll regret..." I felt Erik come behind me and gently place his hands over my eyes. He sang in my ear, "Victoria, look with your heart and not with your eyes. The heart can't be fooled; the heart is too wise..." He took his hands off and held me in his arms. I sang, "Forget what you think. Ignore what you hear. Look with your heart; it always sees clear..."

The both of us walked out of the nursey and went into our room to turn in for the night. We finished singing together, "Love is not always beautiful, not at the start. So, open your arms and close your eyes tight. Look with your heart and when it finds love, your heart will be right..." I got myself changed and got into the covers. I kissed Erik and said, "I'm still keeping Angelina Christine for one of them."

Erik moved a lock of hair away from my face and said, "For the other one, I was thinking that Harmony Selina would be a good name." I kissed his cheek and smiled, "I approve that name." Erik held my hand and looked at the ring on my finger. He smiled, "No matter what their names will be, they'll be perfect for us and loved." Erik and I began to fall asleep, then I kept dreaming about our new baby girls coming soon.

* * *

When April came, I was happy to see my family again and made dinner. After I finished cooking, I was about to eat and felt a sharp pain inside of me. I held my stomach and started breathing heavily, then felt something wet come down my legs. Erik got up and held my hand. I was getting scared about what's going to happen, but gave a small smile, "It's time."

Mom went upstairs and got my suitcase, then Erik helped me into the car. I got myself strapped and kept taking deep breaths, then Erik got himself into the car and started driving. As we were driving along, I kept grunting in pain and panting. Erik asked, "How are you holding up back there?" I huffed, "Still in pain, but great." We made it to the hospital, got myself signed in, and got into a hospital gown.

I held Erik's hand and kept breathing, then I cried in pain as the contractions were showing. I was getting myself onto a bed and got rolled into the delivery room. I asked Erik, "Where's Mom and Dad?" He said, "They're on their way. Keep breathing and don't worry. I'm here." I looked to see him put some things over his clothes and hair, then saw him rush back in.

I had IVs stuck in me and had a needle prick my back to have me not feel too much pain when I'm in labor. I was getting scared about the labor process, but Erik was still holding my hand kept saying that I'm doing fine. After the contractions stopped, the baby began to come out. The doctors came in on time and kept telling me to push. I started pushing, breathing, and grunting.

I was sweating a lot and started tearing up. I looked at Erik and said, "I'm still scared, Erik! I can't do it!" I started crying, then Erik moved a lock of hair and said, "It'll be over, Victoria. You're almost there. You can do it." I kept pushing with all I've got and screamed in pain as it came out, then my scream was replaced by a strong cry. I looked up and saw the doctor holding a crying baby in his arms.

I watched one of the doctors cut the umbilical cord and dry the baby off, then I felt another pain again. I groaned, "It's the last one! Hurry!" Another doctor came towards me and looked to see the other baby come out. I panted, "Erik, I hope this is all over soon!" Erik kept holding my hand and said, "I know how you feel, but you're doing fine. Don't give up and keep going!"

I kept breathing and pushing, then another healthy cry came up. I felt exhausted and tired, but relieved that the pains are over. I looked to see the nurses hold the babies, who were wrapped in pink blankets; they're our little girls! I held the first daughter in my arms and smiled, "Hi, Angelina. I'm your mommy. Look, there's your sister with your daddy."

Erik was holding the other girl and tears ran down his face. I looked at Angelina's face and it was perfect. I looked to Erik holding Harmony and noticed that her face was also perfect; none of them were deformed or have any flaws. Erik smiled, "Our two angels are here." I kissed my husband's cheek, then held Harmony in my arms as Erik held Angelina. I looked at Harmony open her eyes and noticed that they were green.

I smiled, "Harmony has your eyes, Erik." Erik still held Angelina in his arms and felt a tiny hand touch his face gently. He looked at me and said, "We'll be able to tell them apart, Victoria. Angelina's eyes are the same color as yours." I held Harmony in my arms and was about to be moved into another room to recover. I saw one of the nurses take my daughter away and got myself onto a wheelchair.

I was placed into a room, got into the bed, and waited for Erik. I looked up and saw Erik holding Angelina, then I held her in my arms. She started to fuss a little and I realised that she might be hungry. I held her close to my breast and watched her nurse. Erik kissed my cheek and said, "I'll be back in a minute. The grandparents will be here. Do you need anything?"

I sighed, "Just some water." I watched him walk away and still held Angelina in my arms. I smiled, "You've come such a long way, Angelina. I've waited so long for you and Harmony to come, and you're here. No matter what, your daddy and I will still love the both of you forever. You'll always be in my heart." I looked up to see a nurse bring in some water, then saw Erik holding Harmony in his arms.

Mom and Dad came in to see our two daughters. I smiled, "Look, it's your Grammy and Pop-Pop." They took pictures of the girls, me, and Erik. Dad smiled, "Looks like Angelina has your eyes and some of Erik's features, but the both of them look great." Mom smiled at me, "You two are going to be good parents. Your little girls are so beautiful, just like you when you were born."

I smiled and looked at Harmony in my arms. I smiled, "I'm happy that our family is getting bigger by the minute." Erik looked at me and said, "Me too, Victoria. I'm glad to be part of this family, as much as our daughters would. These two alone will make our song take flight."

* * *

**Awwww, they got two girls! How was that one? I thought of doing a time lap again and have the babies come. I don't own the song; all rights to Andrew Llyod epilogue will be up sometime soon and this story will be finished. I hope you all like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Also, special thanks to grapejuice101 and deanna37 for sharing ideas with me. You guys are the best!**

**:)**


	25. Till the End

After the birth of Angelina and Harmony, Erik and I loved them with all our hearts. We always cared for them, played with them, and even sang to them. Also, Babie and Shania started to become attached to the girls. Although Erik and I had a few fights, we never stop loving each other or the girls. Although he would lose his temper, I was careful and always reason with him.

We also watched our girls grow up. We had them baptized as Angelina Christine Destler and Harmony Selina Destler, then watched them grow slowly. We never missed every moment with them crawling, standing up, growing out some hair and teeth, and seeing them walking. I looked at the twins asleep in their cribs and whispered, "They look so peaceful." Erik placed his arms around my waist and rested his head near my shoulder.

He sighed, "They're perfect, just what we wanted." I quietly left the room and closed the door softly, then asked, "Erik, are you still disappointed that you didn't have a son?" Erik held my hands and said, "Victoria, it doesn't really matter. I was excited about you being pregnant and thought of having a son, but I kept thinking that I really wanted a daughter to have your talent in dancing and singing like you."

I smiled, "I guess we might get something from the two girls." We kissed each other passionately, then got into bed. We were asleep, then shot up when two cries came from the room. We both got up tiredly, went towards the room, and held the girls in our arms. Erik held Angelina and sang, "I just wanna see you when you are all alone. I just wanna catch you if I can. I just want to be there when the morning light explodes. On your face, it radiates; I can't escape... I'll love you till the end. I'll love you till the end."

I gently rocked Harmony and sang, "I just wanna tell you nothing you don't want to hear. All I want is for you to say: 'Oh, why don't you just take me where I've never been before?' I know you want to hear me catch breath. I'll love you till the end." We found the girls already asleep, gently placed them into their cribs, and went towards our room. I got into the covers and Erik held me in his arms. As I was asleep, he softly sang in my ear, "I'll love you till the end." I held his arms around my waist and whispered, "I'll love you till the end."

* * *

Over the years, we watched our girls grow beautifully. Angelina looked like Erik and has my eyes. She loved singing, playing the violin, going on walks around the park, and has an interest in science. As for Harmony, she had Erik's features without the deformity. She had dark brown hair that had bits of blonde, his green eyes, and my smile. She has a love for animals, dancing, acting, and singing.

Everytime they asked me about how I met Erik, then I told them about how I was in Paris and saw the Opera House. Erik and I would tell them about how we didn't like each other at first, started a friendship, and fell in love. Also, we told them about the good and bad times we've had. We always told them that beauty is always found beneath the skin and is in the heart of the person.

As the girls grew, we never missed their events at school plays, talent shows, dance recitals, or anything else. Erik still works as a voice and piano instructor, and also comes with me whenever I get to sing at concerts. I still tend the house and bills with my husband, but I still had time to be in the ballet again and make stage performances on Broadway shows. After I gave birth to the girls, I lost some weight from the pregnancy and was able to dance more.

My parents still visit us and I even get to see Chris with Violet. I saw their wedding and was the maid of honor, while Erik was the best man. Also, Angelina and Harmony were the flower girls. Whenever Erik and I have shows to do at night, my parents or Violet were kind enough to babysit the girls.

Not only the girls were growing up, we were getting older. Erik and I didn't mind it as much, but it was difficult with the changes going on with our bodies. After the girls graduated high school and were ready to go into college to major in the arts, we were happy and sad for them. We're happy that they've grown beautiful, pure, and talented. However, we're sad that they'll be leaving us to make a big chapter in their lives.

No matter what, we still loved them in good times and in bad. They still lived with us until they found someone to marry them and love them. We watched them get married, have children, and watched our grandchildren grow. All of our joy and hardships were worth it, but a tragedy came unexpected. Erik fell sick and was close to dying; the doctors said that he's suffering from heart failure.

I was watching him lay dying and held his hand. I tried not to cry and said, "Erik, I don't want to lose you or leave you." Erik started coughing and said, "Victoria, I'll always be with you. I'll always be with you, our children, and grandchildren. I'll stay in your heart for all time." I held his hand and softly sang, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me each night, each morning..."

I couldn't finish and watched Erik start fading away. He held my face and sang as a tear escaped from his eye, "You alone can make my song take flight... It's over now, the music of the night..." He closed his eyes and his heart stopped beating. I held Erik's cold hand and held it towards my face. I sobbed, "Erik, don't leave me! Stay here!" I cried so much and lost my friend, companion, love, husband, and Angel of Music. I felt my heart torn and upset that everyone that I know lost a father, grandfather, uncle, teacher, and friend.

I still kept the possessions Erik kept like his mask, clothes, and music. As I was going to sleep, I held Erik's mask and looked up at the ceiling. I sighed, "I wish I was with you now, Erik." I held the mask in my hands, closed my eyes, and sang:

All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in...

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been...

Now, I'm here blinking in the starlight

Now, I'm here; suddenly I see...

Standing here, it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be...

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted...

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new...

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted...

All at once, everything looks different

Now that I see you...

I was lying asleep and never woke up. As I was laying in bed, I felt myself wake up and see a light. I looked at myself and found myself in my 18yrs. old self, then went towards the light. I looked at the golden gates and they were opened. I saw myself in the presence of the angels, saints, and Jesus. He embraced me in his arms and said, "Welcome, Victoria. I'm glad that you've came. Your family, dogs, and a special someone are missing you."

I smiled a bit and turned to see my parents, grandparents from both sides, Daniel and his wife, and the rest of my family and friends. I was so happy when I saw the people back in 1871; I saw Raoul and Christine with their children, Meg and Daren, Madame Giry, Andre and Firmin, Lefevre, Reyer, and even Piangi and Carlotta.

I also saw the dogs that I grew up with and the children love. I received many licks from Kuwee, Teddy, Lovie, Babie, Cubby, and the others. I also saw Shania bolt over towards me and nuzzle her face against my leg. I held her and looked to see two black horses come towards me. I patted Caesar's muzzle and hugged Demon's neck, then started to look around for Erik.

I heard a voice sing:

All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur...

All that time never truly seeing

Things the way they were...

Now, she's here shining in the starlight

Now, she's here; suddenly I know...

If she's here, it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go...

I looked to see Erik, who was the same as I first saw him. He had his deformity, but was still perfect in my eyes all those years. I ran into his arms, got lifted up by my feet and swung around, then was placed back down. We held each other as tears of joy fell out of our eyes:

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted...

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new...

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted...

All at once, everything looks different

Now that I see you...

Now that I see you.

We kissed each other and heard everyone cheer for us. We broke apart and held each other for a long time. Erik smiled, "Glad to see you again." I wiped my tears and smiled, "Me too. I'm so happy that I'm here with everyone that I love and you." We held each other close and kissed again. Erik sighed, "It feels sad that our children and grandchildren won't see us anymore."

I sighed, "Yeah, but we'll watch over them and give guidance. We'll still be the Angels of Music. We'll still watch over, love, and cherish our loved ones on Earth and wait for them to come to us." Over time, we still watched over our loved ones, received their prayers, and kept them close to our hearts. We always waited for many, many years and were reunited with our beloved daughters, son-in-laws, grandchildren, and all those close to our families. As the old sayings go, we all lived happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

**(sniffs) How was it? I thought of doing this epilogue and this is what I came up with... IT'S THE END! (cries, blows nose) I'm glad that you all loved this story, guys! Your reviews and ideas helped me out greatly. I don't own the songs; all rights to respected owners. Kind reviews and comments are still accepted.**


End file.
